


He Who Wears The Pants

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom Jiraiya, Dom Maito Gai, Dom Tsunade, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual exploration, Sub Minato, Sub Orochimaru, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi, Yuri, sub Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: One night, Minato reveals his true nature to his master, Jiraiya, only to send him away.Jiraiya never thought that Minato lived with such pain. Returning years later, he is more determined to stay by Minato's side for good.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Inuzuka Tsume/Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya/Namikaze Minato, Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had already set when Minato found himself entering the establishment. It was a restaurant serving the usual selection of food and of course, alcohol. He had spent the entire day dealing with nagging elders and never-ending paperwork. Exhaustion gripped him to the bone. All this was what lead him to the bar at the front. The barkeeper recognised him and gave him a pint right on the house.

It took him half an hour to make his way through a whole bottle. By that time, his cheeks were flushed to the extreme. His master had always told him that he couldn't hold his liquor. And then he turned to his left to see that his master, the great Sannin Jiraiya, was right there in front of him.

"Another round for Lord Fourth."

Yes, that's right Minato was the Hokage. He shouldn't have let his master crept upon him. Nonetheless, he watched his teacher, jealous. How could he guzzle gallons upon gallons of sake? He was already flushed as ever, why wasn't his master? He really was a lightweight. His master, the great Sannin Jiraiya, would always be superior. Heck Minato knew that Jiraiya should have been Hokage over him.

“It’s strange to see you around these parts Minato, I thought you’d be at home with those lively twins of yours.” His master started to speak. Minato responded by taking a further large gulp from his glass. Even inebriated as he was, he still thought about how perfect his life was. He had the twins, he had a vibrant wife, yet there was something missing. In his heart, there was an emptiness he could not shake.

“Oh…seeensei…can’t…can’t…a…a…man…get…get a little break?” Minato slurred the sake having gone right to his brain. That got his master to cock his head. That got his master to narrow his eyes, before asking: “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Minato narrowed his eyes attempting to look intimidating. It failed, miserably. He knew it, that's why he poured himself around a glass of sake. Still, his master continued to watch him. If he were not out of it, he might have had the nerve to blush. His master was a presence that always led him sooner or later to a private space to finger himself off.

……….

Both Minato and Jiraiya were under the influence when they burst into the room. Jiraiya had paid premium rate to the hotel lobby. The hotel lobby would now swear that he had not seen them. It might prove scandalous if it got out that he had gone into a room with none other than Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya was the one to push Minato into the room, the blond was no longer in control of his wits. Jiraiya heard the door lock with a click, good. His gaze remained on the stunning creature in front of him. Minato was nuzzling up to him, purring into him as the flesh between his legs began to engorge, oh fuck it.

They then started by devouring each other's lips. Jiraiya only felt himself go harder. His student' moans and whines left butterflies swirling in his stomach. Jiraiya then moved his lips down to Minato's now naked chest. He kissed him there, he nipped him to as his student gave him an even more pronounced moan. What sort of sounds was Lord Fourth giving him?

It wasn't long after that that Jiraiya was pulling the rest of their clothes off. Then they were only down their fundoshis. Jiraiya took that chance to lick and to nip at every available inch of Minato's naked flesh. Minato moaned for him so very needy. A tent formed in Jiraiya's fundoshi at that.

“Please…please…”

Minato's moans then turned to groan, loud ones at that. Minato, the minx, the broke the ravishing his master lavished on him. He drove into the Sannin, rubbing his erection against that of the older man. Minato squirmed for Jiraiya. He whimpered for him too. Minato shouted once his master leaned over before biting him right into his bared shoulder. And then Jiraiya pushed them right down into the bed.

Jiraiya then moved his hands down to Minato's fundoshi. Jiraiya gave a chuckle when he saw that Minato had a tent exactly like him. Jiraiya didn't hesitate to yank down Minato's pants after that. Minato's penis was ever so pink and pretty all hard like that. It so very much deserved some attention. Jiraiya then moved his head down. Jiraiya thought it a crime not to suck poor Minato off. Then he stopped. A feeling overcame him, shame, guilt. Wasn't he taking advantage of his student like this? Minato was not in his right mind, the sake had knocked him over the deep end. Jiraiya would stop himself.

Minato then gave out a heart-wrenching sob, a sob from the obvious rejection. His sobbing then turned to full-on brawling. Jiraiya's heart came to a sudden stop. Jiraiya rose to reach to stoke Minato's face. Jiraiya then saw those tears streaming down the blonde's face. Jiraiya then leaned forward, his weigh pushing Minato into the bed as he wrapped his arms around him. Minato shook for him. Minato pleased with him. All the while, Jiraiya observed, listened stunned at this unseen side of Minato.

“Please…please…please…am I not good enough…I need you…I need…please…please don’t abandon me." He heard Minato plea.

Jiraiya continued to hold the twenty-two-year-old Hokage. Jiraiya continued to listen, confusion growing. Minato was begging him. Minato was crying. And things were only getting worse.

As far as Jiraiya knew it, Minato was a strict family man, the perfect stereotype. But the more he listened, the more disheartened he became. Minato's weeping and begging did not sit well with him. He had thought that he was about to take advantage of his student. That feeling was starting to fade. He now understood. Minato was not the real Minato, he was what the public had expected him to be.

“Please…I’m dying inside…I need to feel loved…I need…” Minato begged.

Yes, Jiraiya understood. Minato had been suffocating himself. He had married Kushina and fathered twins to appease others. Minato had kept a brave face, but deep down, it had destroyed him. Jiraiya knew that Minato was not a secret pervert, instead, he was a secret gay.

“Please make me feel loved…for once…I need you…you’re the only one…” Minato wailed for him

It was then that Jiraiya made his choice. He would help Minato come out of his shell. He would make sure that Minato would not have to hide his sexuality any longer.

“Am I not good enough?”

Jiraiya then loosened his grip on Minato's body. He would not let his student demean himself any longer. He would not tolerate Minato being in such a pitiful state. The next time Minato parted his mouth to cry, Jiraiya lunged forward to cover Minato's mouth with his. He kept his balance with his hands, kissing Minato and rubbing his erection against his. His tongue ventured further into the blonde's mouth. There was no resistance, Minato was no dominant.

Jiraiya then dropped to his knees. He used one hand to keep himself raised. He then cupped Minato's penis with his free hand. Minato arched into his mouth at that. Jiraiya laughed through the kiss. Jiraiya then pumped Minato's penis as the blond shook and writhed into him. Minato then let out a cry as Jiraiya feel something sticky coat his hand. Jiraiya pulled away from the powerful puckering, Minato for him whined in protest. Jiraiya then brought his cum covered hand to his lips. He went onto suck off each of his fingers. Minato meanwhile watched him with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Minato gave a small smile of pride at the sight.

Jiraiya then told Minato in a tender tone: “Oh I’ve got to have some more of this”

Jiraiya then moved down to Minato's still hard hard penis. Jiraiya then began to lick and guzzle on every inch of his remaining cum. Minato mewled in delight, Jiraiya's stomach did somersaults at that. Then within a flash, Minato flipped Jiraiya right onto his back. Minato then yanked down Jiraiya's own fundoshi before lunging before and swallowing his erection whole. Jiraiya let out a sudden yelp. He came and it was Minato's cheeks that grow from the explosion of cum. After that Jiraiya regained control. It was Jiraiya that gripped Minato on the side of the arms. It was Jiraiya that turned flipping Minato back onto his back. There was no protest from Minato, only a smile and the raising of his legs to his chest. Jiraiya pulled back gasping: "So beautiful."

Jiraiya caressed Minato's thighs with his hands. Jiraiya then stroked Minato's penis. Jiraiya ran a hand up Minato's torso. All the while, Minato writhed and moaned for him like a good little submissive.

Minato sucked Jiraiya's digits when presented to him. Minato hitched a breathe when Jiraiya breached his hole. Minato screamed when Jiraiya started fingering him in-out, in-out, in-out. Minato continued to do so as the Sannin introduced more and more fingers. Jiraiya relished in the feeling of Minato shaking and panting under him.

“Yes…so good…so good…keep going…please” Minato yelled, panting more and more hysterically.

Jiraiya no longer felt guilt, he felted honoured. Minato was lowering his barrier. Minato had entrusted to him the truth of his submissive nature. Jiraiya hoped that this would lead to change, the permanent kind. After tonight, Jiraiya would not tolerate if Minato hides away his true nature.

“Yes…yes…yes…faster…faster…oh, fuck me…fuck me…FUCK ME!” Minato cried for him. Jiraiya leaned in closer at that, finger fucking Minato that much faster. Minato went from screaming to gasping and then howling: “OH FUCK!”

Jiraiya found himself covered with cum. Jiraiya then pulled his fingers over. He looked down, with an around Minato back, to see Minato panted and whine. Jiraiya's heart fluttered in pride. Minato was a stunning mess and he was the perpetrator.

Jiraiya marvelled at the ball of sunshine underneath him. He snapped out of his daydream when he felt a hand reaching into his fundoshi. He felt delicate hands fondling his manhood. Jiraiya looked down to see a pale hand down there. Jiraiya laughed. He then guided that hand to pull down his fundoshi. Minato started panting at that. Minato rocked to and fro as Jiraiya spied Minato's hole opening and contracting for him.

“Now…now Minato-kun, be a good little submissive and be patient." Jiraiya cooed at him.

Jiraiya then stepped out of his fundoshi. That part of him was hard, that part of him throbbing. Cum trickled from the head of his cock in anticipation of what was about to happen. And Minato could not stop from reaching out to paw at Jiraiya's cock. Jiraiya laughed again. Jiraiya then guided to the tip of his penis to Minato's hole. Minato whined for him. Minato cried for him. Jiraiya pushed first past the sphincter of muscles. Minato let out a loud moan as Jiraiya felt his lower stomach muscles clench. The anticipated heating started to grow there. Jiraiya pushed a little more in as he watched Minato's face scrunch together. Jiraiya waited for Minato to clench and relax, clench and relax before easing back into the bed.

“Please…please…I want you…I want you all of you…” Minato whined for him.

Jiraiya felt Minato's legs press into him. No, Jiraiya would not tolerate this distance. Jiraiya put a hand on his left leg and then onto his right. Minato moaned for him squirming now and again as his cock stretched him open. Jiraiya then opened his student's legs, pressing them to the bed. Minato writhed and called for "Master, Master, please, please fuck me, please!"

Jiraiya then hunched over to give Minato's cock a deep kiss. Minato was a good little submissive, whining for him the way he did. Jiraiya then moved to Minato's lips. They sucked each other, their tongues interlocking as Minato arched into him. Jiraiya then pulled back and slammed right back on in.

“Ah…!”

He heard Minato crying out and saw those blue eyes looking at him, longing deep with them. No pain was present there. And the white-haired Sannin was quick to respond, as he began to pull himself in and out of Minato’s entrance.

Minato arched back. Minato wailed. Jiraiya leaned down to kiss and nip at Minato's smooth chest of abs. Minato had them. Jiraiya would be a poor master if Minato didn't. But then Minato did not have the muscles and the strength that he did, Minato's build was a lot more feminine. Jiraiya then let go of his blonde's legs, yet Minato was his blonde now. He slipped his hands under Minato's hips, Minato rewarded him with a loud trill. Jiraiya then pulled back out and pushed back as Minato arched in his hold. After that Jiraiya brought Minato closer, thrust in more and deeper. Minato's moans and whines were the cutest things he ever did hear, and they were all for him. The moaning and the shouts were an added bonus.

“Yes…yes…oh…yes…harder…harder…HARDER!” Yes, the moaning and the shouts they were an added bonus that Jiraiya would relish. It was Minato's gift to him.

Jiraiya complied by Minato's demands. He thrust in harder and harder. Minato writhed and tightened more and more around him. Minato's cock slid between them filling little by little with blood. Minato was tensing more around him now. Minato was moaning. He was whining. Jiraiya had tried to slow down at times, afraid that he might break his student in two. Minato had gone from moaning for him, wailing for him, to begging for him to not stop. Jiraiya knew that Minato would definitely feel this come morning.

Jiraiya pulled his eyes of Minato for a moment and that's when the pleasure hit him. He was hot, his muscles clenched and the heat in his groin becoming ever more painful. He was the one groaning now. He was the one who was throbbing all over as his instrument grew even more painful. Minato's tightening walls were torture to him.

Jiraiya had fucked women before, a lot of them, the world knew him for it. But having Minato like this, thrusting into him, hearing him and seeing him making all these delightful noises, it got him thinking. What had he missed by not considering his fellow sex? He groaned at the mere bewitching prospect of have Minato ride him every night. If Minato sound so delicious when needy? What would his cute student sound like when he was excited.

“Ah…ah…I’m…I’m…”

It was as Jiraiya heard Minato’s muffled words that he too felt a tremendous amount of pressure in his manhood. He then thrust himself in deep for one last time, as the two of them screamed out. Minato's rock hard penis that shot of between them. Jiraiya then filled Minato to the brim with his very essence.

For the next few minutes, the two of them panted. That release was intense even for Jiraiya. He was the one who made his first move. He pulled out and out of Minato's hold, then the blonde reacted. He flung himself clinging to the older shinobi, whining for him: "No...no...no..."

Jiraiya ceased all movement. Minato seemed more comfortable in their current position. That brought his trademark lecherous grin to his face. This bout of lovemaking was far from over.

“Ah Minato-kun, let’s try something else…eh? I promise that you will be satisfied”

Minato looked at him long and hard. It made Jiraiya wonder if Minato was still drunk on sake or drunk on his cock instead. It didn't matter, so long as Minato felt safe, Jiraiya would never hurt him.

Jiraiya then began to pull out of Minato completely. Minato gave him the saddest face. It made Jiraiya's heart sink, he hunched down to peek him on the cheek.

"Oh come on Minato there's no need for such a sad face," Jiraiya called to him in that sultry voice of his.

Jiraiya then assumed a kneeling position. From there he lay behind Minato. Minato whined as Jiraiya dipped a finger into the blond's still lubricated hole. He then guided his cock in behind and eased himself back into Minato. His student awarded him with a very load moan for that.

"Ji-rai-ya," Minato called his name. It then struck Jiraiya that Minato might be becoming more aware. Would he remember this too? Jiraiya sure hoped so.

“I know…I know…” Jiraiya told him in a reassuring tone. He then slipped one hand onto Minato's hip, the other he used to lift his student's leg to achieve a better angle of thrust. He then began moving again as Minato pushed into him. Minato's moans quickly began loud. And from over the blonde's shoulder, he could see Minato's cock harden and squirt off. His little submissive did give him call his name ever so nicely. “JI-RAI-YA!”

Hum, Minato had submitted to him now, how interesting. Minato was ever so sensitive now. There would be a lot more cum to come.

“Now it’s my turn…” he murmured in the crux of Minato's neck.

Jiraiya sped up his thrusting motion. He felt his penis hardening. He then leaned into Minato, Minato turned back, they locked lips. Jiraiya released into the younger man soon after.

“Again…” Jiraiya heard Minato calling to him. It was soft, almost feminine, how had Jiraiya not paid more attention to it before?

Jiraiya began to thrust in and out, in and out, in and out. Minato spasmed against him, Minato's hole ever so slippery. Then by the sheer speed of Jiraiya's thrusting, they soon began to moan again, groan even. They came again and again and again. Minato came on Jiraiya's cock alone. Jiraiya was glad that his years of being a shinobi had given him this stamina. He could go all night. He would go all night to make sure that Minato remembered. Minato would never again have to live as anything other than a submissive.

And once they were thoroughly spent, Jiraiya had flipped Minato onto his stomach. Jiraiya could go through all the sex positions if he could, the hours of the night however would not allow it. But Minato did not seem all that happy to be on all fours.

“No…no…no…I want to see you…feel you…” Minato turned back to whine. Jiraiya considered changing the position, he did not. He was the dominant here, he would take control. Minato only had to follow along.

“Oh come now…my little Minato-kun…try and enjoy it for me….” Jiraiya called to him as he rubbed his hand between Minato's ass crack. "This is my favourite position after all."

Minato lifted his ass high for him once hearing that. Jiraiya then lined his penis up to Minato's hole and thrust right in. Minato's moaning soon resumed as did Jiraiya's. Jiraiya was the first to flood into Minato, Minato came soon after. Then they came to stop. Jiraiya stayed lined up to Minato's hole, Minato did not protest this. Jiraiya's student looked ever so natural like this, his bitch full of his cock.

Jiraiya then pulled out, then Minato protested. Minato turned right around, lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jiraiya took Minato's hardening member into his hands in a sign of comforting telling him: “I’m here…Minato-kun…I’m here”

“Yes…so good…so good... faster... faster... faster!" Minato begged him. Jiraiya gave him what he wanted by using both hands to pump and pump and pump until Minato shoot off between them. Jiraiya was then looking at Minato, as much as Minato was looking at him. Jiraiya hunched over as Minato looked up, then they locked lips once again. After that Minato wrapped his legs around Jiraiya tight. It was Jiraiya wonder if Minato was still under the influence. What would it take for Minato to drop his facade in the future? Jiraiya then slipped his hands under Minato's ass, Minato moaned into his lips at that. Jiraiya then drew his student closer, Minato shuddered into him. Jiraiya then lifted Minato's legs up and up before aiming his cock against his hole again. He pushed in with one thrust, Minato pulled away from him at that. Jiraiya then moved his hands to Minato's hips, to begin thrusting into him. They locked lips once again, they kissed and kissed. Jiraiya kept thrusting and thrusting until Minato moaned into his lips. After that, Minato released between their bodies as Jiraiya filled his student once again. Once finished, they collapsed sideways onto the bed.

Jiraiya ended it by placing both his hands onto Minato's face telling him: "Let me take care of you Minato. Let me wear the pants for once."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely ally surfaces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you who left kudos and subscribed!

For the next few months, Minato was graceful as he conducted his Hokage duties. He had made sure to avoid a _certain_ older shinobi who was desperate to talk to him. Minato _knew_ what Jiraiya wanted to talk to him about, but he would not. As far as he was concerned, _that_ night had not happened. Jiraiya had of course not let up and that was when Minato had approached the council. Usually, he did everything to stir clear of them, but now they would be useful. His sensei had a spy network the village relied on. All Minato had to do was suggest that Jiraiya was better placed outside of the village to do this. Minato found relief when the majority of the council agreed. The only one who didn't was Danzo, that veteran shinobi had been looking at him very closely.

Minato had thought that at last, he could put that night behind him. Then one night Minato's desperate delusion had come to a crashing halt. He was standing in the marital bedroom he shared with Kushina. He was facing a mirror with his stomach bare.

For the last month, he had been having bloating. Food consumption was becoming a more difficult experience. Then there had also been instances when he was in meetings only to run out to throw up. He had thought it was food poisoning, but there was no pattern to it. So now, he was observing his reflection. He was pressing his hand onto his rather swollen and tender stomach. He hoped it was a stomach bug, but he couldn't ignore that there was something more.

He then thought of Kushina. He thought of those times he had attended her checkups with Tsunade. The Sannin had used a unique jutsu, one to detect foreign substance. Minato had insisted Tsunade teach it to him. Now he was moulding chakra, now he was channelling it into his stomach. His stomach lit up and then he saw it at towards the bottom. There was his own chakra mixed with that of someone else's

Minato cancelled the jutsu. He had too, his heart rate rose in panic, he felt woozy. He was not a medic-nin, but he had used the same jutsu that Tsunade had used on Kushina. The time when Kushina was having the same symptoms as him.

He was _pregnant_...with Jiraiya's child.

...............

Dinner was a routine affair. Minato helped Kushina feed their twins. Naruto and Mito sat in their respective high chairs. They were good children. Kushina was a good mother for taking care of them as she did. That's why Minato felt guilty. She had a lot on her plate, but he needed her...help.

He waited whilst they put their child down to sleep. Then they were alone in the kitchen. Minato was silent, Kushina was staring at him, growing irritated. Kushina was the Red Hot Habanero, he had cheated on her. She would make mincemeat out of him.

Then Kushina snapped: “Quit staring and start speaking Minato!”

Minato cowered in her presence. She had not shouted but there was something about her. There was always something that made her seem more like a dominant female. He recognised it, how could he not, he was a submissive male, even if he hid it. 

“Well…I’m…I’m…I’m…” Minato started to stutter as he waved his hands like a white flag.

Kushina approached him and it wasn’t long until she had pressed his face against his, and said in a hard tone:

“Spit it out already!”

Minato gulped before finally stammering:

“I’m…I’m pregnant”

For the next few minutes, there was nothing but silence between the two of them. Then Kushina plopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She looked and looked at him until she burst out laughing. 

“You’re…you’re…of that’s real funny Minato…real funny…you almost had me there for a moment”

Minato was then glad for the distance of the table between them. Kushina's disbelief stung. He already felt hopeless, now tears pricked in his eyes. Then the pregnancy hormones kicked in as he began to weep.

“But…but it’s true…I’ve been vomiting, I feel weak and my stomach is swollen…”

Kushina's laughter came to an _abrupt_ halt. She looked at her husband, stunned at how much of a blubbering mess he had become. She still remembered her own emotional state. She sighed before approaching her husband. She would not be delicate about this, the curiousity was getting the better of her. 

“Who was it?”

Minato broke out of his depressed state:

“Huh?”

Kushina’s face lit up in a grin which Minato wasn’t sure whether it was sincere or not:

“Who popped your cherry?”

Minato didn't get it. Why wasn't Kushina biting his ear off? He had cheated on her...even if he was the one who had gotten fucked. 

“I don’t understand…”

Kushina took a deep breath and asked him in a direct tone:

“I mean Lord Fourth, who was it that finally got you into their bed and fucked you nice and hard”

Minato felt as if his world had stopped. 

“How…how did you know?” he stuttered.

Kushina cocked her head:

“How did I know what? That you were gay. Oh that’s easy really...it’s because I’m a lesbian. Our gaydar is absolute.”

Minato went red in the face when he heard Kushina saying the word ‘gay’, but he braved himself to asked:

“But how…?”

Kushina sat back down and began in a straightforward kind of way.

“Oh, I’ve always known Minato. I mean even to someone like me whose into women. It is quite easy to recognise a submissive who is clearly uncomfortable trying to play the dominate in bed. Our marriage was always expected. But I take more joy to have Tsume whimpering under me..."

Minato's mouth opened in shock.

"Even if you like to hide behind the family man figure...."

Minato was still choking on everything Kushina was telling him. Tsume, under her? Tsume as in the Inuzuka clan matriarch? 

“Are you two in a physical relationship?” he coughed.

Kushina looked at him long and hard, before responding:

“Are you accusing me of cheating? At least I have the balls to express my true sexuality!"

Minato gulped: “But the villagers…the shinobi…”

Kushina stared at him:

“Oh, I shut it Minato. Stop lying to yourself already. Especially now that you have a bun in the oven. It's been a long time coming to stop playing at this game of man and wife."

Minato's head hurt. Kushina had made a one hundred eighty degree turn. Now she was accepting his state as natural?!

“How can you? How can you act as if what is happening to me is not against all rules of nature?!”

Kushina sighed, and leaned back:

“I am a born Uzumaki, Minato. My clan are a clan of sealing arts experts. Yet we also know about other jutsu types, especially quirks when it comes to certain Sage masters."

Minato could only stare at his wife like an idiot. He was starting to think that she was the prodigy and he was the halfwit.

“I don’t understand…” he started

Kushina nodded, and gestured with her hands:

“Well it’s only a theory but very, very rare. It's said that if there are two men, Sage masters, then pregnancy is possible."

But Minato's sage mode was pitiful compared to even that of Orochimaru's. How could that affect anything?

"This is due to the mass of natural energy that gets filtered through their bodies. The catch, the sire has to have an abundant amount of chakra."

Minato didn't have that.

"And seeing as your chakra levels never went beyond elite jonin. Well, it only stands to reason that you would be the carrier in these circumstances." 

Minato couldn't stop it. Flashes of how he had writhed and cried in Jiraiya's arms. His body tingled at he remember how much they came. He had suppressed this memory, but now he remembered. Now he remembered that _he_ had been the one begging his Master to slam into him again and again. 

It was all too much. It had him running to the nearest toilet under the stairs. There he vomited and vomited again. What stunned him was Kushina. She had paper towels to hand, she helped him get cleaned up. She even carried him over to the sofa in the first room after the stairs. The living room.

There she asked him: “I must ask you Minato, who exactly is the father of your child”

For a few minutes, Minato couldn’t stand to look into Kushina’s eyes. Then she saw her concern, that brought on the guilt.

"Master...Jiraiya..." he murmured.

Kushina then sat next to him. Her melancholy look unsettled him.

“That’s…that’s why you sent him away. You sent away the only man who had ever made you feel safe and happy and loved…and he’s given you his only progeny”

Minato frowned:

“Come on Kushina, you know Master Jiraiya had to expand on his network”

It was then for the first time that on that night Kushina directed her anger at him. She took on a deadly sort of voice:

“That’s an excuse Minato, and you know it. I hoped to never have to say this about you…but you’re a coward Minato. He is likely the only shinobi who would not push you away. He's more powerful than you. He is also the only one who can take care of you like you need taking care off. Why Minato... _why_?"

Minato sighed:

“I…I have an image to uphold Kushina. Hidden leaf village traditions enforce traditional male-female couples. They would reject me if I did not uphold them as Hokage."

Kushina then ran her hand through her hair and finally said:

“I still think you’re a coward Minato. Tradition doesn't have to be permanent. But seeing as there is a child involved, I will help you, on two conditions..."

Minato waited wordlessly for what she would say next.

“I will pretend to be the mother of Master Jiraiya’s child. But you must promise that when he returns, you will tell him what has happened. After that, I will expect you to ask for an annulment and marry Jiraiya." 

Minato grimaced as Kushina’s words. She had referred to the child as Jiraiya's...on purpose. 

“Marry Jiraiya? That’s too much to ask of me Kushina. I mean the villagers wouldn’t accept their Hokage being some else’s bitch’

Kushina narrowed her eyes:

“You’re gay Minato, and those are my terms. For now on we will uphold the image of our marriage. But don't you ever forget Minato, it was Jiraiya that brought you out of your shell. As the dominant, it's his responsibility to care for the two of you." 

Minato looked away, quite ashamed of himself. Then Kushina reached for his hands, telling him in a soft tone of voice:

“Please Minato you are my best friend. It hurts me to think that you are suffocating yourself to please others and not yourself. Your gift is a rare one. Jiraiya honoured you by implanting you with his seed. The very least you can do is swallow that fake pride of yours. You submitted to him, and I won't accept if you don't admit it to him. So please for the sake of your soul and your child, please accept my conditions”

Minato looked at her long and hard, before closing his eyes, and slouching his shoulders in:

“I promise Kushina… I promise to abide by your conditions until Master Jiraiya comes back”

And as Kushina seemed happier, Minato thought to himself:

_I just have to make sure that he stays away for as long as it’s reasonably possible._

...............

It was in the eighth month of his pregnancy that Kushina directed him to accept a diplomatic visit. Rekindle ties with the resurrected land of Eddies. Minato had not argued with his best friend's judgement. She had been his rock over the last few months. She had kept her silence on his delicate condition.

The diplomatic mission would give Kushina a chance to visit her homeland. When they arrived there, Kushina and her cousins stunned him with the sight of lots of hugs and kisses. He didn't know that so many had still survived. Though what made he almost faint was when they all dove for his stomach breaking his genjutsu.

That had lead Minato and Kushina to have a _huge_ argument on their first night there. Minato felt a deep humiliation that Kushina had revealed his secret. Kushina only hushed him, telling him she had to. The Uzumaki would be the only ones who could help him seeing as he was so close to giving birth. Kushina might have added more oil to the file when she reminded him that he was in fact male. 

So for the first two weeks there, they did discuss the basis of their new alliance. The sealing arts would now become a part of the academy curriculum as a testament to this. Minato divulged some of the newest ninjutsu in exchange. Sharing missions and finances would a topic for future meetings.

The biggest revelation to Minato was about what the third Hokage had done. Sarutobi had assisted with rebuilding Kushina's homeland. The ancient ties that the first Hokage shared with Whirlpool country was not forgotten. Minato would make sure it would not be.

The discussions came to a _stop_ the morning Minato woke up in pain. As a shinobi, Minato had grown accustomed to it. But this pain came with water splashing between his legs, the child was coming...

...............

Kushina and her cousins lifted Minato who was lying on a portable gurney. They then trotted him off to a darkened chamber. There was a bed there, white and sterile in nature. They had prepared it for him. He should have felt embarrassment when they swapped his ninja clothes for a surgical gown. They had seen him naked. Then again, his entire bottom had was still on display. The only reprieve he had was the village healer Nagato was a man.

“Lord Fourth Hokage… the others and I have done a lot of research into your condition. We applied seals in your sleep to achieve what we have decided on.”

Minato should felt angry that they had marked him as they had. Then again, the pain was too much. He was throwing his head back, the screams he could no longer hold back. This pain was nothing like anything else he had experienced.

“What…what do you propose to do?” he wheezed. Kushina then squeezed his hand, it was reassuring to have dominant so near.

“We wanted to cut the babe out. Yet that might prove detrimental to the child. They were born of nature energy between you and their sire. If they don't come out the natural way, then they might have any chakra."

Minato suddenly cried out. The pains were getting closer together, and he struggled to call out:

“Then how are you going to get it out?”

Kushina laughed. She would no longer have to wear the fake baby bump once this child was born. But she enjoyed telling Minato:

“Nagato wants to activate the seals to turn you into a girl”

Minato's mind froze. His heart rate went up. Kushina was enjoying this? Then again, he could laugh about the situation too. After all, he had been the girl when the Toad Sannin had fucked him into oblivion all those months.

And then he cried out again in increased agony. Kushina had done things the natural way, the twins were fine. So he would have to do it, he owed this child every chance to be healthy.

“Alright…alright…” he stammered.

Another wave of pain came. He felt Nagoto applying chakra to his head, his waistline. Then his entire body felt overwhelmed by a sudden flooding of chakra.

It was Kushina who watched the transformation of her best friend. His blonde hair grew in length. His already soft features came now with a large set of breasts. The surgical gown hid the moment his penis turned inwards to make a vagina. That part of the body would enable natural birth.

The transformation was uncomfortable, the increased labour pains much more so. That occupied his mind as the towels, the hot water and the ointments came out. The child was on its way.

“Alright, your womb and bottom half have now connected. Your dilation is in the last stage, get ready to push. Three...two...one…PUSH!”

Minato cried out and willed himself to push. He griped Kushina’s hand with all his might. Kushina returned the favour, he considered that she might end up bruising him. She was ever so strong.

“Good…good you are opening up now” Nagato’s voice was incredibly calming under the strain he was under.

Minato had always wondered how Kushina had survived the pain of giving birth. He was starting to consider the benefit of passing out _right_ about now.

“Don’t you dare…keep it together Minato. Stay strong”

Kushina’s words were oddly comforting and then he heard the command again.

“On the next contraction…PUSH!”

It wasn’t long until he was overcome by another bout of pain. He willed himself to push. Then came the strange feeling, a watermelon coming out of him. He pushed because of the feeling unsettled him. He pushed even as he wondered what Jiraiya would make of his weakened state. Minato would never admit it, but it was Jiraiya's hand and presence he would have preferred over Kushina's.

“Alright, I can see the top of your baby’s head,” Nagato told Minato in a soothing tone of voice.

Minato still had the need to push. This baby would end up splitting him in two at this rate.

He then screamed out in agony. He tightened his grip on Kushina’s hand. All the while, he promised to worship all mothers. They had to be strong to endure this sort of pain on many occasions.

“Here come the child’s shoulders, Lord Hokage. Don’t give up now, whatever you do”

Minato willed himself to push once again. He felt stretched to the extreme. But then he calmed himself. Kushina's cousins knew what they were doing. They had turned him into a female after all.

“Keep pushing Lord Hokage”

Minato complied and he felt more of the infant sliding out. That's when curiosity hit him. What sex would the child be? What would they look like, especially considering her biological parents?

“The child is almost out Lord Hokage…on the count of three…and push as you’ve never pushed before…one…two…THREE!”

Minato then waited for the next contraction. He pushed as hard as he could. Then the child broke away from him. Then he heard something being cut. Crying came after that as Nagato announced:

“Congratulations Lord Hokage, you have given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl”

Minato willed himself to open his eyes. He saw Nagato approaching him with the wailing bundle in his arms. Desire grew inside him, the desire to protect his child. The tears came after as watched the other midwives checking over his daughter.

“Please…please let me see her” he rasped.

Nagato nodded. He then pressed a hand onto Minato's waist, his transformation started to melt away to return to his true form. The aches of childbirth did not. The greatest distraction came when Nagato placed Minato's wailing babe into his arms.

His heart sunk as soon as he saw her. His daughter looked more like her sire than him. She had Jiraiya's skin tone. Her hair was white blonde, a combination of his and Jiraiya’s. Though what disheartened him was her grey eyes and the red lines at the corner of her eyes. Those birthmarks would no doubt grow as she did. These were personal to his Master. This marked his daughter as belonging to Jiraiya.

He _couldn't_ allow this connection to be made.

He then mustered what little chakra he had left. He willed himself to cast an advanced henge. The henge to conceal those marks and change her eyes for his blue ones. Changing her hair colour as well would have been too strenuous. He would have to maintain this jutsu from afar, so he could only hide the most striking features.

He then held the little one to his chest. Sadness enveloped his heart. Jiraiya was the pillar of support he needed but could not have. No one would tolerate his submissive nature.

“So…do you have a name for her?” Kushina asked.

Minato struggled to hold back a few tears. The naming was usually the father's duty. But no, he had to be the father in this case.

“Keiko…Keiko Namikaze” he responded in a somber tone.

It was short and efficiently chosen since regardless of her birth. She would always remain his precious child. Yet he would have to fight his maternal instincts towards her. Kushina was in charge of that now. He could not give any clues that _he_ had become Jiraiya's willing bitch and bourne him a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be a time skip for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a book...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who left kudos and subscribed from the last chapter!

It all started with a book. The bookshop had received it only the day before. It was the only bookshop in the whole of the hidden leaf village. They had put it out the night before, and by morning the crowds were growing. There were all sorts from shinobi to civilians alike. Many of them had been waiting there since dawn. Some might wonder what would drew such crowds. Who would want to read a book about two men falling in love? 

Many in the crowds though would tell you otherwise.

“Master Jiraiya has really been outdoing himself with his new Yaoi series, do you think Kakashi?” Maito Gai said in his usual bombastic way.

Kakashi looked up at him with a light pink blush gracing his features. Maito Gai was not a reader, Kakashi knew that, but the man in the spandex suit read that book for other reasons.

“We both know that the older man is Master Jiraiya but who do you think the younger man is, Gai?” Kakashi asked in a soft tone.

Maito Gai stroked at his non-existent beard. His eyes drifted to the Hokage faces on the mountain until it fell to the fourth face, the current Hokage.

“Blond hair and blue eyes? Delicate features and highly studious. We both know who that is...”

Kakashi’s eyes went wide as rushed forward to cover Maito Gai’s mouth.

“Don’t say it? Don’t say it! Sensei is already so wound up, he might explode if you come out and say it.”

Maito Gai gripped Kakashi’s wrist before kissing the inside of his palm and pulling it away.

“Don’t say that what your sensei needs to de-stress himself is the same thing that helps you…”

Kakashi’s face became almost matched to the colour of beetroot at that point. Maito Gai made it even worse by leaning forward to murmur into his ear.

“Book two is going to get to the sex. How many new ways will I learn to make you scream _my_ lazy one-eyed one?”

“Gai!” Kakashi yelled most indignant. “Not in public where everyone can…”

The sounds of a door unlocking cut them off. Then everyone was pushing, pushing, pushing them further in through the opening door. Maito Gai and Kakashi had to simply start moving so as not to get crushed by the stampede. For a village so set in tradition, people sure were hungry for other outlooks even _other_ sorts of relationships. 

Kakashi was the first to grab the book of the table, Gaia got one too. They had made the mistake of getting one book to share when the first one had come out. Then they had spent weeks arguing on who would read the book next. Kakashi had started it, then Gai had picked it up a few days later. Neither one of them had been able to agree on who could read next.

Much like most of the villagers, they were enthralled that for once the object of Gama-sama’s affections was a dashing younger man.

“Oh-oh, what will be the first thing Jiro will try to get into Masaaki’s pants.” Kakashi heard a group of excited kunoichis shrieking behind him. 

Kakashi saw Gai raise his eyebrows before speeding towards him.

“Bah, those girls cannot even imagine the connection that Jiro and Masaaki share. They cannot understand the intensity of their relationship not as we can. Sometimes I wish Masaaki could just have Jiro’s child, Masaaki can sure get very mumsy.”

Kakashi had the dignity to blush at that.

“Are you sure you not talking about sensei and his youngest child?” Kakashi asked.

Maito Gai cringed at that.

“I get that Keiko is incredibly pretty, but it makes no sense why Lord Hokage doesn’t let the jonin anywhere near her. It’s like he’s hiding something.”

Kakashi and Gai looked to the swarms and swarms of crowds taking the same book of the shelves. Part one in the tales of Jiro and Masaaki had been bright pink. Part two of now neon green. Sometimes Kakashi wondered if Jiraiya was trying to tell the world something. The great Toad Sannin had not stepped foot inside the village for ten years. Had he fallen for a man on his travels or had he been forced to leave one behind? 

“No, Gai, there was a triggering event. We both know what it was. We both know that it started when Lady Tsunade insisted that Minato bring Keiko in for a check-up when she was five.”

The two were heading out of the shop now leaving the craziness of the fans behind. They held their books close to their chests. 

“Yes, that was an awful day if there was one. But have you heard what Master Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade are pushing for now?”

Kakashi glanced towards Maito Gai. His eyebrows had risen a few inches. If the Sannin were getting so involved that what sort of secret was his sensei so desperate to hide. 

“No?” And it was a rare occurrence that Gai knew something that Kakashi did not.

Gai let out a long sigh:

“Master Orochimaru wants to do a DNA test of little Keiko.”

A bustle of recent book buyers rushed past them. Many of them had already looked inside their recent purchases. From the gasps and the squeals, it confirmed that Part Two really did have the saucy stuff.

“A DNA test? Do they think that Lady Kushina was unfaithful to Minato sensei?” Kakashi stuttered even though he could not believe it.

Maito Gai shook his head.

“Oh Kakashi we both know that Keiko is all Lord Hokage, a very pretty female version of Lord Hokage. There’s no doubt that Lord Minato is her parent.”

Kakashi was now the one furrowing his eyebrows.

“You…you aren’t implying that sensei would have slept with another woman to get her pregnant?”

Maito Gai was looking at Kakashi now in a sad sort of way.

“Lord Hokage is too protective of little Keiko to be her father Kakashi.”

...............

Another book of part two of Jiro and Masaaki’s romance slammed shut. The one doing the shutting had delicate hands, much too delicate to belong to a man. Minato knew this. Minato also knew just how much he wanted to use his delicate hands to wring _his_ neck.

“How dare he? How dare he? How… ** _dare_** …he?!” Minato screamed as he slammed his fists against the Hokage’s desk. The neon green book tumbled and shook as he did that, but at least it didn’t open.

Minato had spent the last week, so engrossed in the stupid thing. His dreams had become so real, he had woken up feeling sore from having a cock lodged between his butt cheeks.

“Damn you sensei, _damn_ you. You had no right to write about us this way. I will never accept you depraved sexual ideas…NEVER!”

Minato slammed his fist down so hard at that, that the book gave a jump against the table. This time some small, something white fell outright against Minato’s face.

Minato pulled it off. Seconds later he recognised his sensei’s elegant scrawl.

**_My dearest Minato,_ **

**_I do hope you enjoyed the lastest edition of the Jiro and Masaaki romance. Masaaki learned to like his dominant’s cock good, didn’t he? It looks like I still have some work with you in that department don’t I, my little submissive? You tried to send me away, Minato, that was cruel. You weaved a web of lies my ball of sunshine and you will pay for it. I will make mine and I will have you beg me to do it, you were so lovely the first time you did it for me all those years ago._ **

**_You sent me away for ten years Minato, and now you're not going to be rid of me for at least another ten. I’m coming back Minato, and I’m coming for you._ **

Minato closed up the letter by its original fold. His heart was thumping. His head…pounding. His sensei…his sensei had been so harsh, so crude, so… _dominant_. Even his mere words had Minato getting all hot and flustered.

His sensei was coming… His sensei was coming back. Minato rose from the table. His legs were feeling weak. Ten years, he had managed to keep Jiraiya away for ten years. He had managed to keep his secret and Keiko…

Oh, Keiko.

How was he going to keep Keiko from Jiraiya? Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi. He should have been the Hokage over him. Minato knew that he was _only_ Hokage because Jiraiya had been his sensei. Keiko was starting to act strange, more like _him_ , and Minato did...not...like...it. She was making more and more trips out of the house. Keiko was smart and Keiko was very inquisitive…

Minato eyed the book with a great deal of menace. He then gripped it and threw it against the nearby wall. Jiraiya was going to come back and claim him, was he? Bah as if he could do that, Minato was married and he would stay that way if he had something to say about it. 

...............

When Jiraiya entered the village, the guards at the gate immediately noticed the spring in his step. Then again, the guards noticed him for being a face that had they had not seen in person for at least ten years.

“M…Master Jiraiya…you’re…you’re back!” They squeaked in unison.

Jiraiya turned back to them flashing them a grin. Jiraiya had made sure to perfect it over the years. He now knew that all those times that he had thought that Minato had been ill, Minato had always been red in the face from his sexual urges. Indeed the whole of the part one book on Jiro and Masaaki had been Jiraiya deconstructing all those years of Minato crossing into puberty. In some ways, Jiraiya had projected his own experience with puberty with Minato’s. But with Minato, he also approached puberty like a girl might have done. Indeed his little blond submissive was very girl like in how shy he was about his own sexuality. Minato has also acted like a bitch who needed a good fuck by sending him away as he had done. 

Jiraiya had not lain with another since that night ten years ago. Over the years it was Minato he imagined at the end of his cock. And now he was not going to stop until that was a reality and it would _stay_ his reality. 

“Long time no see boys. I hope that I haven’t missed much over the last ten years…”

Izumo and Kotetsu looked towards each other. There was something that they seemed to want to say. He even heard them.

“Do we say about the third child?”

“What are you saying Izumo, he probably knows about that!” Kotetsu snapped.

Jiraiya watched them confused. Third child? He would assume that there were babies born in his absence but what was so special about that particular third child.

No matter Jiraiya moved further into the village. He didn’t want to waste more time. He had been getting worrying messages from his teammates. Minato had been acting more erratic over the years. Things between his student and Kushina had broken down. So Jiraiya knew that he could claim Minato now. Kushina had made sure of that. 

Jiraiya moved further and further into the village, the Hokage tower was coming into sight now. He had hoped that Minato was inside. He needed Minato to be inside.

They would need the privacy with what he planned to do.

“Hey, you!”

Jiraiya turned around at that as all of a sudden a blur of brown hair sped towards him. He felt something which was very much like a foot to his manhood. He winced but jumped back just before they could commit real damage.

He expected a jonin or some pissed off woman who thought he had come to peek. He had done that years ago, but spying on women didn’t work when the object of his affections was a man.

“But…but you’re just a child.” Jiraiya sputtered as he got a clear look at her now. It was a small child, a girl child perhaps ten in age. She had straight brown hair that fell just past her shoulder. She wore a grey training outfit. But what shocked him the more was the way she projected those white eyes on him with such anger.

“Hyūga child, I am Jiraiya, son of Tobirama Senju, I have never and will never do anything untoward towards the Hyūga clan.”

The girl child looked at him, clenching her fists as if she were about to fight him again.

“You’re a Senju?!” she snapped.

Jiraiya gave her a big smile. Ah yes, that was the one thing he had been able to do over the years, visiting the capital. It had all been quite coincidental. The guardian shinobi twelve had mentioned if he wanted a copy of his birth certificate. Pity that only Tobirama’s name had been on there. The place of his mother had been left as ‘unknown’. 

“Hmm, yes that was a surprise to me as well…”

The young Hyūga was starting to relax now. Good, good, Jiraiya didn’t reality want to strike a child. He was no child beater and he wasn’t about to be. 

“No, that doesn’t matter, you need punishment. You need to feel pain. Do you have any idea what you have done?!” No, that was the whole point. Jiraiya had no idea what he could have done to anger the Hyūga child. 

“Urm…hmm…why don’t you enlighten me young one?” Jiraiya asked.

The brunette then took out a book, a neon green book at Jiraiya felt like his world had stopped moving. Oh, sweet mother fucking kami a child had read a book like that. Her parents must hate him. He had not held anything back. He had been honest and truthful about his desires to take Masaaki well Minato to the very, very edge of nirvana and beyond. 

He would take the pants of his submissive in bed, in life and _keep_ them off. That way Minato would stop torturing himself.

“I…I don’t think a book like that is for you, young one,” Jiraiya told her softly as he outstretched his hand to take that book back. Hmm…it seemed like the second book had been released already. So Minato will have had at least a month to read it.

“So you’re pushing yaoi rights but not yuri ones? Is my beauty’s father sexist against the love between two girls? Is he…is he…is _he_?”

Beauty? Beauty’s father? How? What? When?

“Young one, you’re not making…”

The Hyūga girl screamed so loud that Jiraiya looked around quickly. Making that much noise, someone might come across them and think he was doing something very inappropriate.

And then just like that Hyūga girl stomped off. Jiraiya watched as the girl kept muttering, so angry and he didn’t know why. At least, she hadn’t done more damage to his manhood, he would be needing it soon. 

...............

A young ten-year-old girl sat perched in the trees surrounding the bathhouse. This girl had her mother’s pale skin, all his delicate features and white-blonde hair a trademark of both of her parents. Everyone told her she was a very pretty version of the fourth Hokage. Well, she would have been like him if Minato wore a dress and didn’t constantly have a look of disgust plastered across his features.

In public, Keiko called her Mama, her Papa. It’s what made her Mama happy. And Keiko knew that she was one of the only ones who Mama liked to keep close. But he was starting to become suffocating, even with her around. Sometimes she wished her father was in the picture.

Yes, yes, she knew the truth. She had figured it the first time she had come across her Aunt Kushina and Lady Tsume with no clothes on in bed. Auntie Kushina had tried to explain it away. And then Keiko had just come out and asked it, she had asked if Papa was really her Mama. Auntie had not been able to deny it. Then again, Keiko had heard the twins talking about their parents arguing. And Keiko knew it had something to do with her and her father. For some reason, Auntie Kushina refused to come out and tell her who her father was. Why was it such a big secret anyway?

“Ooh, _yes_ … _yes_ … _yes_ …such breasts, such hips, such confidence, ooh yes…” Keiko heard someone making a very sleazy commentary close by her. Yes, the one who was speaking was right.

Keiko got out her binoculars to get a better side.

There were so many of them. Some many naked bodies. Keiko never looked in the men’s bathhouse. She didn't see the appeal at looking at that dangly bit between their legs. 

She went to the academy. It was the only place that Mama would let her go without getting all moody and protective. Hmm…he probably would throw a fit when she went home later that night. It was the weekend and Keiko should have stayed in the house. But Keiko wanted to come here. This was the place that she could look at all those bodies that she would one day like to touch.

“Hmm…that part between their legs. The books say that if that gets touched it can feel really, really good.”

Keiko heard a loud moan. Her body was starting to feel warm, even if there was a cold wind currently blowing across the village. 

“Boys keep talking about sticking their wieners in. But don’t they know that girls don’t need that. Sometimes it’s all about the right company, the right touch, the right connection…boys and men are such brutes. Why do they keep thinking that I will let them stick their winkies in _me_?”

Something then hit Keiko, she was up in the trees by herself, her best friend was not here. That could only mean that the person who had been talking out loud all this time had been her.

Keiko dropped the binoculars as they swang to and fro around her neck. Damn it she had done it again, she had been talking out loud to herself. She had been doing that more and more now that every time she said something too cocky or too _him_ , her Mama would go shut him away and break Auntie Kushina’s latest plate collection.

Keiko didn’t want to say anything to big brother Naruto and big sis Mito, but things were not going well between their parents. She didn’t think their marriage would last much longer. 

If Auntie Kushina and Mama broke up then what would happen to her? Mama would take her, she knew he would, but sometimes she got scared of being alone with him. He liked to gush and coo over her and dress her up in all sorts of fancy dresses but then when she tried to have a serious conversation with him, he grew cold and miserable. He would start crying, screaming that she would not turn into _him_ , she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t.

And then Keiko realised that her free hand was under her pink frilly kimono. Well, one of the latest kimonos that Mama had insisted she wear. She felt something in her knickers. It was _her_ hand she was pulling out. It was _her_ hand she could now see covered in that white stuff.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, Mama would be so upset with her. Mama would be in a bad mood all over again. Mama didn’t like it when she was so inquisitive about her life and her body. Mama wanted her to be prim and proper. Mama wanted so many things because Mama was unhappy.

Keiko could never really be happy if Mama was unhappy. And if Mama continued to be unhappy then Keiko knew that she would always have to keep calling him Papa when she knew in her heart that that title belonged to her _other_ parent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think more setting up of the character's lives is in order in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues with a conversation between two dominants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kirna777 for all your feedback! It was truly invaluable and pivotal on how I needed to write this next chapter. Thank you once again!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who left kudos! As for new subscribers, I hope you stick around :)
> 
> An unusual pairing between Tsunade and Orochimaru, I hope you like it :)

“Beauty! _Beauty_! Where are you? Where…are…you?” 

Keiko quickly wiped her hands against the many layers of the annoying yellow kimono. Mama insisted that she dress properly, even if moving around in so many layers was a _pain_. 

“ _BEAUTY_!”

Keiko looked down. She was here. Long brown hair and that training getup, it was her best friend.

“I WILL SCREAM LOUDER! SHOW YOURSELF!”

Oh, oh, Keiko remembered now. The thing she did without thinking. She must be doing it again, making herself invisible. Her Mama could not do such a thing but maybe her Papa could. It was a really good power to have when you didn’t want to be found.

Pulling her chakra back was always weird. There was always something pressing on her face and her eyes. The books would say that it was a genjutsu, but why would her Mama do something like that to her?

“KEIKO!”

It was big white eyes looking up at Keiko as she looked down. Keiko thought about climbing down but then she was all messy between her legs. Her friend made her own choice, shooting up the tree. Keiko always admired her friend’s agility. Then again, Keiko always admired how sure, how dominant her friend was.

Her friend did a bit of shuffling around on the tree branches before getting comfortable next to her.

Then she spoke.

“The bathhouse ha? It’s a good thing you’ve got that invisibility trick, otherwise, we would have been caught many times already.”

Keiko smiled. In the past her Mama had come by, causing a real ruckus. Her friend had held her mouth almost as if to stop Keiko’s wild chakra spiking and giving away where they were.

Keiko remembered how angry Mama had been with her that day. Keiko had tried to argue that all the boys had their hands down their pants so why couldn’t she? Mama had not liked that. Mama had screamed, Mama had cried and then Keiko begged for forgiveness promising never to do it again. But it had felt _good_ …

“You a little red in the cheeks Beauty.” Her friend poked at her right cheek. Keiko looked away, becoming even redder.

“Hanabi, _stop_ it!” Keiko moaned.

She jumped when she felt Hanabi’s hands wondering up her legs. She turned back to see the way the brunette’s eyes flickered. She saw Hanabi’s ever-confident smile. Hanabi’s mere presence had her feeling all hot and sticky. And Hanabi’s hands were moving in closer to _there_ …

“You’re very wet there Beauty?” Neither Keiko nor Hanabi could quite understand that they were turning each other on. All Keiko could understand was that her best friend was talking in such a way that made her feel all kinds of good.

“I…I…Mama’s gonna be so angry, Mama’s going to be so upset with me. What do I do Hanabi? What do _I_ do?”

Keiko could see the veins bulging in Hanabi’s eyes. And then Hanabi’s hand slipped right under her kimono. Keiko let out a moan as Hanabi’s hand rubbed against the wet patch of her knickers.

“Lord Minato is cruel, so cruel to make you hate your body. Daddy says that as powerful kunoichi in the making we need to love our bodies as much as our bodies love us.”

Keiko smiled at Hanabi, whining as her friend rubbed more and more into that wet part of her knickers. Her body felt hot, it felt nice. Hiashi Hyūga was a lot more supportive parent than her Mama ever was. Why could her Mama be like that? Did he need someone to touch him too, to make him _feel_ …good?

“Ah!” Keiko gasped. But…but it wasn’t enough. Hanabi’s hand was so close but…but it wasn’t enough. Hanabi could put her hand into her knickers, her Mama wouldn’t be upset if someone other than her did it right?

“You want me to put my hand in Beauty?” Hanabi murmured into her ear. Hanabi’s closeness made Keiko feel safe. With Hanabi, Keiko felt as if she was beginning taken care of.

“But Mama…?” Keiko groaned.

Hanabi wrapped her other arm around her waist.

“Lord Minato won’t be able to hurt you much longer Beauty. Now that he’s back.”

Did Mama hurt Keiko? Mama didn’t do that, Mama was just hurting, confused. Keiko loved Mama too much for her to think that Mama would actually want to hurt her.

“You’re shaking so much Beauty. Are you in pain? Let me help you with that.”

Keiko opened her legs more. When she had touched herself there in the past that made things easier. 

“Please Hanabi, _please_ …”

Hanabi then moved her hand to on top of her knickers to sliding them into that unbearable messy hot place inside her knickers. 

Keiko cried out, burying herself into Hanabi’s shoulder. Hanabi…Hanabi had her fingers…there. Hanabi was moving her fingers up and down, up and down. Keiko could not stop her hips from stuttering. Keiko could not stop her hips from swirling the more and more Hanabi pushed into her.

“Ah…ah…ah, Hanabi!” Keiko had to stop herself being too loud. Her chakra was rising to the surface again, the invisibility was starting to set in. No one could see them, but that did not mean that they might not _hear_ them. 

Keiko’s entire body bucked violently as Hanabi wrapped her fingers around that little nubby bit inside her.

“You looked so beautiful like this, my Beauty.” Hanabi breathed into her ear.

Hanabi was doing something. She had that nubby bit pressed between her fingers. And then Keiko was shaking. Then Keiko was panting. Then Keiko was moaning louder and louder until she had to cover her mouth to stop others from hearing them.

Hanabi was starting to twist that nubby bit round and round. Keiko felt everything being too fuzzy, her body being _too_ hot. It felt so good, it felt so…

“Hanabi…Hanabi…it…it…”

Hanabi pressed a kiss to her forehead. That had Keiko hunching forward and spraying all over Hanabi’s hand.

“So _beautiful_ …” Hanabi murmured into her sweaty blonde hair.

...............

“Oh god, Tsunade, oh god!” The raven-haired Sannin as that paddle went smack against his ass. Orochimaru was draped over the bench, his dom was ever so nice to give him something to hold onto. They were in his study.

“Haven’t you been a bad sub, Orochimaru?” Orochimaru shivered as Tsunade murmured into his ear.

Orochimaru had his shirt all tumbling forward to his chest and he had his trousers rolled around his feet. His dom was so good to do this to him, to remind him that he had been a bad sub. He had not given his dom what he wanted. He had gotten a sample of Keiko’s hair. Minato guarded her like a hawk. Everyone thought that Minato was simply extremely overprotective, Orochimaru knew it different. Minato was hiding something, he must be. Orochimaru recognised something in that child of his, something that he had only come across with his research into Sage chakra. 

But Minato would never let Orochimaru properly examine that child. So Orochimaru needed to find the identity of the other parent.

“I’m sorry, Tsunade, I will try harder, I will, I will, I will!” Orochimaru sobbed.

The paddle came against his ass again as Orochimaru cried out with a little moan mixed in there somewhere. Oh no, no, his dom wouldn’t like that. His dom was punishing him for being useless. He was the Sannin who was renown for his research skills and he couldn’t fathom whose DNA Keiko’s matched with other than Minato’s.

“Try harder will you!” Tsunade snapped at him as she yanked at his hair. That was something he didn’t like. That was something that would turn him right off.

Tsunade was pulling him up by his hair. Tsunade’s hard voice made Orochimaru’s body tremble in need as she leaned over him.

“Please, please, Minato, he’s been in my lab. I remember the fire. I thought that nothing was lost, but things are missing. DNA samples are missing.”

Tsunade let go of his hair as Orochimaru went collapsing back onto the bench. Tsunade was running her hands along his back. Orochimaru let out a scream as her nails went down her back.

“Tsunade, Tsunade, please, please, it hurts…”

And Orochimaru was referring to his unbearable erection growing between his legs.

“You need release don’t you, my little submissive?” Tsunade drawled over him.

“Yes, yes,” Orochimaru cried. Tsunade’s punishments were never really punishment, violence was a huge turn on for him.

“Then tell me this, did Minato match with the female or the male part of Keiko’s DNA?”

Orochimaru looked back to Tsunade, his vision was hazy. Tsunade was stripping down, her body was glowing now as if going through a transformation. Flashes of something large, something majestic began to form between those legs of her.

Something that Orochimaru desperately wanted in his ass.

“The female part.” Orochimaru breathed.

Tsunade’s fingers then started to move around his hole. They pushed in past his sphincter as Orochimaru let out a shaky gasp.

“Ah, that makes sense, so much sense.”

Tsunade was stretching and flexing her fingers deeper and deeper inside of his tight heat. Their relationship was an odd one. Usually, a dom/sub relationship was between two men or two women. It was not between a woman and a man with the woman as the dominant and the man as the submissive.

“What…what does?”

Tsunade was laughing most happily now. Orochimaru so did like it when his dom was happy.

“Little Minato bore a child.”

Orochimaru was the one laughing now. That wasn’t possible, it couldn’t, it could…

Orochimaru let out a choked moan as something hot, big and wonderful pushed right into his needy hole.

“Does that feel good, subby?” Tsunade leaned down to murmur into his ear.

“Yes, yes, oh yes,” Orochimaru gasped, his entire body shook at he felt Tsunade’s cock pulsing into him. Little Naruto Namikazae thought that he was ever so ingenious with that sexy jutsu of his but he was late to the party. Tsunade used transformation jutsu to maintain her youth. But Tsunade could just as easily exchange her vagina for a penis. Kushina had learnt to do that from her dom. But then those penises were only tools for pleasure, it was not as if they could be used for impregnation.

“Do you think that Minato felt this good when his dominant penetrated him like this?”

Orochimaru gasped looking back to Tsunade again. Her eyes were hooded, she bore that incredibly strong, incredibly sexy look of hers.

“But Minato’s not a sub. He’s married, he’s got twins, he’s…”

Tsunade pulled out of him and then in as Orochimaru gripped the bench letting out a long loud moan. 

“And Kushina is a dom, a dom I trained, least you have forgotten that.”

Orochimaru did not forget. Kushina could be a terrifying dom. Very angry, very in your face, he preferred Tsunade. She was the original, she could hide her dominant nature a great deal more.

Tsunade fucked into him again as Orochimaru pressed himself into the bench, sprinkles of heat began to build in his groin.

“Oh but Minato is a sub, Orochimaru, a sub who’s too wound up in grandfather’s old discriminatory law,” Tsunade answered.

Orochimaru was impressed with his dom. She didn’t usually like to speak ill of her grandfather like that.

Then there was a puff of smoke that filled the room. Tsunade pulled out of him. Both Sannin was getting their clothes readjusted as quickly as possible to hide evidence of what they had been doing.

From the smoke appeared a toad, a messenger toad.

The toad moved forward making pronounced bows at both of the Sannin.

“Lady Tsunade. Master Orochimaru.”

Orochimaru held his breath.

“My summoner, Jiraiya Senju, hopes to have a meeting with you very soon.”

With that, the toad disappeared. Orochimaru turned around to his dom. She had this glowing smile on her face. She was excited, he was excited.

“Jiraiya’s back, Tsunade, Jiraiya’s back. He’ll know what to do with Minato, he’ll…”

The excitement then went straight to Orochimaru’s head as his painful erection exploded in his pants.

He turned to Tsunade red in the face. She pulled him to her, murmuring into his ear.

“Let’s take care of your needs first, little subby.”

...............

Jiraiya continued to make his way through the village. Over the years, it had not changed much, but he had. He had been pushed out a confused man unable to fight, he had returned a hardened dominant determined to put his unruly submissive in his place. Minato had given him his consent all these years ago to nail his sweet pliant body into oblivion. Jiraiya had been so naive back then, he had only thought that it was about sex. But Minato needed so much more. Minato needed a firm hand to yank those pants off him and take control.

“Welcome back Master Jiraiya.” 

Jiraiya turned his attention from the Hokage tower in the distance to the redhead, now closing the gap between them. Kushina Uzumaki, now she was a fierce dominant. Jiraiya would admit that many, many years ago he would have wanted nothing more then to pound into Kushina to make her into a submissive woman. Back then, Jiraiya had been ignorant of the ways of the dominants and submissives, he had been oblivious that deep connections could just as easily be formed between those of the same sex as well as the opposing ones.

“Kushina Namikazae, or should I say Uzumaki now.”

Jiraiya stood with his legs parts ready to fight. Kushina pretty much did the same thing. Hmm, she was a very self-assured dominant that was for sure, a woman that he might even consider a sister in arms.

“Ah so you received my memo then?” she asked him whilst stroking her chin.

Jiraiya’s face erupted into a grin.

“A copy of your divorce papers. Yet why send them to me of all people?”

Kushina titled her head. She looked towards the Hokage tower and then she looked to him. 

She let out a huh.

“Isn’t that obvious _Jiraiya_?” 

Jiraiya was starting to wonder if Minato even knew what was coming for him.

“So you know? I apologise for any strain that I might have put on your’s and Minato’s marriage. But Minato, Minato is…”

“A submissive?” Kushina confirmed in a such a self-assured away, Jiraiya did not think that the redhead was actually anger.

“You don’t seem surprised by this,” Jiraiya stated.

Kushina laughed.

“Of course I don’t. You might not understand it, but a dom does not usually fuck another dom and a sub trying to fuck a dom. That is always the most unnatural. Tell me how was it when you tried screwing Lady Tsunade?”

A sweatdrop ran down the side of Jiraiya’s face. It had been horrible. He had made a terrible mistake. Both he and Tsunade were both boiling cauldrons of fire, but he knew that a dominant’s heat could only come together to warm a submissive’s coolness. 

“Would you do it again?”

Jiraiya shuddered. Definitely…definatley not…Jiraiya would not fuck his own cousin. He had no place usurping the power Tsunade had as head of the Senju clan, _his_ clan. She had been most supportive when he had learnt of his parentage after all.

“No, no, not again, never again,” Jiraiya told Kushina adamantly.

Kushina then came up to him. Jiraiya stood his ground. But Kushina meant him no harm, she was offering her a hand of friendship. He accepted it.

“Thank you, Master Jiraiya. Thank you for forcing Minato to confront his true submissive nature.”

Jiraiya pulled his hand away.

“Are you thanking me for fucking Minato, Kushina?”

Kushina nodded her head.

“But then you just had to let him push you away, didn’t you? Honestly, Jiraiya, don’t you know the pain Minato has been going through all of these years. Why didn’t you come back _sooner_?” 

Jiraiya took a step back. He watched the way Kushina stood. She looked very strong but also very defensive. But in her eyes, there was worry, true worry. Kushina did care about Minato, a lot. 

“Why did you apply for a divorce now, Kushina? What will happen to Naruto and Mito? The upheaval would surely not be good for them.”

Jiraiya watched as Kushina let out a loud sigh.

“At this point, the twins know that their father is in a lot of pain. They also know that whilst we are married, we are not _actually_ together…”

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

“Ah, so you did find a submissive for yourself then.”

Kushina nodded.

“And I can soon go with her now that you are back. Now that us doms have someone like you in our own circle, we can overcome Lord First’s law can we not?”

Jiraiya clenched his teeth together. Yes, he knew it well. Minato knew it too. Minato lived and breathed what it meant to be the Hokage, even if Lord First’s law denigrated his true nature. Jiraiya hated that law for affecting his Minato so terribly.

“Yes, we can. But first Kushina, you could have filed for a divorce ten years ago. Why does it now?”

Kushina looked towards the Hokage tower before looking back at him.

“You know I gave Minato some conditions once. I told him that I would stand by him until you came back, but then he pulled every loophole to get out of the deal we made, to keep you from coming back altogether.”

Kushina was not making complete sense yet. A deal, what sort of deal? There was something that Jiraiya was missing. 

“Is there someone else in the equation other than you, Minato and I?”

Kushina gulped. Jiraiya could see the fight in her eyes.

“Master Jiraiya…I…urgh…I…”

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Kushina.

“You know you, my teammates and even the council have been sending summons for me to come back. Minato might be acting out but there is someone else isn’t there? Why now Kushina?”

Kushina then looked at him right in the eye.

“I did it now Jiraiya because of her, because of Minato’s third child.”

Jiraiya’s eyes went wide.

“Minato has another child?”

Kushina nodded and Jiraiya could not help but feel angry. Did he not deserve to know about his potential new godchild?

“Yes, he did. And I can’t bear for her to go through any more heartache.”

...............

Minato went for the next file cabinet pulling out every file, every folder found there. He flicked through the pages, the reports so fast, he ended up tearing some of them out.

Minato was on the floor, on his knees. His cock whined from the brutal pressure he was putting it under from the way he squeezed it between his legs. Good, that damned thing was the reason why he had let his submissive nature slip all those years ago.

“Damn it, where is it? There must something, anything that can keep him away, that can prolong his mission.”

Minato then found it, the file containing the mission statistics of the Sannin. He flicked past Tsunade’s and Orochimaru’s until he landed on _his_.

He ran his hand along with Jiraiya’s photo. His heart fluttered, his body became warm. His mind became consumed with flashes of Jiraiya wrapping his arms around him. His ass ached as he imagined Jiraiya’s long magnificent cock wedged itself into his needy behind.

“Damn it!” Minato slapped himself across the face. “I don’t have time for this.”

Then suddenly the shutters of the Hokage’s towers main window flapped noisily against the wall. Minato staggered to his feet, wincing a little as his cock hung free.

Then a shadow whirled in. It moved round and round him, as every door in the building went slam and every window. Then he watched as the main tower’s window also slammed shut.

And then from the shadow came Jiraiya, grinning in such a way that had Minato’s entire body trembling in extreme need. And his voice only had him panting. 

“Why hello there _Min-na-to_ , did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jiraiya to make his first move, isn't it?
> 
> Should I continue this story?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato fights two battles; against his true nature and his dominant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), Chimera and leferi8 for all your feedback! I had considered giving up on this story after the last chapter :)
> 
> Thank you to all of you who left kudos and subscribed after the last chapter!

Oh fuck this, fuck this, _fuck_ this, he was here, after so many years, Jiraiya was here and he was giving him that charming smile that made Minato’s legs feel weak and his asshole ache…

No, no, _no_! Minato could not let his body become overwhelmed by the mere pheromones that Jiraiya being here. Oh fuck it, Jiraiya was actually there. Jiraiya was eyeing him and Minato trembled at the flood of lewd sex scenes running through his head. Damn Jiraiya, damn him and the nerve he had to write and publish that yaoi…oh god, Minato would not think about it. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, he…

“Mi-na- _to_ …” Jiraiya was moving closer…coming closer…to him. Something in Minato clicked, it made him move back… His head felt fuzzy, his body ached with need…

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…after so many years of suppressing that disgusting part of him, his self-control was dwindling away fast. _Fuck_ it!

“Are you really reverting to fight or flight, Minato?” 

Fight or flight? But Minato knew that he couldn’t fight his sensei, this man had taught him. This man knew all of his tricks. Running was the best chance, it was better than getting too close…

“Minato?”

Minato shuffled back as Jiraiya tried coming close to him again. Minato looked left and then right. Everything was sealed off, his sensei had acted quickly. But he was the student, he remembered his way through his sensei’s seals, well that was if he would have the time to break through them…

He spotted a weakness in one of the seals. The only problem was that he would have to cross paths with… _him_.

Fuck it, he would take that chance.

Minato braced himself. He would go diagonally make his sensei think that he would choose to fight him first. He was then moving. But his sensei was not getting ready to attack, not even to defend…

His sensei let him move past him and head right towards one of the seals of the nearby windows.

Then Minato felt it, a large hand reaching out to grab onto the back of his long-sleeved jumper. It wasn’t his style to wear the traditional shinobi gear nor the completely black getup that more modern shinobi like Kakashi wore. 

He liked blue, the lighter blue…and, oh no, that hand was around his collar. The same hand was pulling him around and then Minato’s blue eyes could not avoid those enraged grey ones. 

Minato turned his head. He didn’t care that he was acting childish. He would not give his…

“Minato!” Minato jumped at the sheer hardness in Jiraiya’s voice. Oh god, being this close, having his sensei’s arm around him made Minato feel all hot and cold all over.

“Are you going to run away from me like you have been running away from your true nature, my _little_ submissive?”

Minato found himself panting. He could feel it. His sensei’s presence, his chakra seemed to be reaching out to his own bringing out the need that Minato had worked so hard to quash over all of these years.

Minato then saw it. The way his sensei’s grey eyes seemed to glaze over. He should have taken that as a warning. He should have…

His sensei was pinning up against the nearby wall. He needed to get away, he needed to… Oh god, it was happy again, having Jiraiya this close was addling his brain. And then Minato jumped as he felt large fingers pressing at him…down there.

Minato felt his face going hot, _very_ hot.

“My, my, _my_ Minato…” his sensei had the nerve to coo at… Minato let out a moan. Oh shit, he was hard. His sensei was rubbing at his erection, an erection that was so intense it was straining through his pants…

“No wonder you hate me…” his sensei spoke huskily into his ear, making all the hairs on his body stand up on end. And then he licked the side of his face, his neck and Minato didn’t have the strength to push him off. Or was it the will.

“My mere presence brings the submissive right out of you even now… _doesn’t_ it?” Jiraiya had the nerve to laugh at _him_. 

But Minato could not stop it, he could not stop the whine coming right out of him. His vision was starting to flicker the more and more his sensei kneaded at his erection. Minato shuddered, shivered even his body felt so hot, so very hot and needy…

Would he go down like this? This was what had happened to him ten years ago. No…it wasn’t, Minato had let his guard down. Minato had become inebriated. He had let _that_ part of himself escape. 

But Minato was not in that state this time.

If he could not escape, well then he would have to fight. He let out another moan as he felt a wet patch forming in his underwear. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , his body was acting like a bitch in heat, a submissive…

Minato bit into his lip drawing blood.

“Oh no, Minato, you aren’t bleeding are you?” Jiraiya cooed at him in concern. Minato then had this overwhelming urge to cling onto his sensei as he felt heat beginning to pool in his groin.

What the fuck was he even thinking? He could not do that. He would fight… Yes, he would fight. Fight…fight…FIGHT!

One hand, one arm was pinned to the wall were Jiraiya was pressed up against him. The other arm, the right arm was free. Yes, yes Minato could work with this. He only had to build chakra in the palm of his hand. 

Shit, this was difficult.

His body was trembling, holding back the gasps and the moans became even more difficult. The heat in his groin was growing.

But he began to build the chakra in his right palm. Static shocks began to form, the rasengan was beginning to come forth…

...............

Then all Minato could feel was indescribable pain right in his stomach. He had been punched. He looked up to see Jiraiya’s angry eyes glaring right at him. The rasengan in Minato’s right palm dissipated away. 

“Now really, Minato, you dare attack your dominant with such lethal ninjutsu?” Jiraiya has the nerve to hiss at him. 

“You’re not _my_ dominant!” Minato let out a way cry as he let his chakra rush to the surface to push right against Jiraiya. And then Jiraiya had the nerve to laugh at him, to laugh…at…him.

“You are of a smaller stature Minato, do you really think you can really overpower me… _submissive_!”

Rage ran through Minato’s body as he felt his chakra flaring to the surface. When he pushed, he pushed with such intent that he did manage to get Jiraiya off him. Jiraiya’s eyes went wide as he stumbled back. Good, this was his chance, Minato knew that he would not fail to escape… _this_ time. 

Minato then rushed towards the window. Minato barely registered the clopping of Jiraiya’s sandals as he rushed towards him, gripped onto his neck just as Minato was about to break through Jiraiya’s seal. 

“Do you really think I’m going to let you get away from me that easily, Minato?!” But all Minato could register was the fact that he was getting pulled back, back, back from the window. 

He turned back with the intent to strike Jiraiya across the face hard. Jiraiya reacted quickly, Jiraiya grinned wide before gripping onto his hand. Minato smiled a little as Jiraiya ended up letting go of the back of his head. 

Minato brought his other hand forward, bringing his fingers together to strike the side of his palm against Jiraiya’s hold.

Jiraiya did let go, only to grip onto Minato’s other hand instead. They continued to their scuffle until Jiraiya had possession of both of Minato’s hands. And that was when things began to go downhill for Minato as Jiraiya tackled him right onto the floor and right onto his back.

Minato did everything he could to push Jiraiya off him, but everything he did that, Jiraiya only gripped his hands hard and pushed down onto him.

“Are you really going to keep fighting me off Minato? I don’t want to hurt you, but if I push down any more, there is a real risk I could break your arms.”

Minato glared as Jiraiya’s cocky smirk.

“Then isn’t it time you _let_ me go?!”

Minato could only see Jiraiya’s grey eyes bearing down into his own. Then Jiraiya did let him go. Minato remained motionless. His sensei was actually letting him go. Minato started to sit up. Minato watched as Jiraiya pulled back. There was something that the blond was missing _right_?

And before Minato could fully get up, his sensei did move. His sensei came to his side and actually had the nerve to sit on him making his fall right back onto the floor.

“Oh, did I say you could get up _submissive_? I just had to readjust my angle.” Jiraiya chuckled.

Minato felt his cock throbbing until the weight of Jiraiya’s big _fat_ ass. 

“I don’t want this!” Minato hissed at Jiraiya.

“Oh, I know that, but you need it Minato. You’ve always _needed_ it.” 

Minato wanted to rebut Jiraiya, scream in his face. But didn’t expect Jiraiya to move further up to squat on his stomach and turn his back to him.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Minato yelled.

Jiraiya turned back to flash him a smile that Minato immediately feared.

“ _Pipe_ down, submissive!”

Minato let out a shriek in indignation as he tried to move his stomach to one side to shift Jiraiya’s weight off him.

“Ah…ah…ah…Minato, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ll up upchucking all your breakfast.”

Minato then felt it. Jiraiya’s hands were on his waistline and…and tugging at his belt…?

“Hey! Don’t touch me there!” Minato hissed.

Jiraiya only laughed at him some more.

“Why ever not? You are still so painfully hard, I’m just letting your erection out. It is one of the dominant’s _many_ duties to make sure his submissive’s sexual needs are taken care off!”

Minato went silent in horror. He felt as his sensei pulled his belt out from his trouser loops. He felt his belt than being taken out altogether. His sensei’s hands moved quickly as Minato heard his zipper going down and…

Minato closed his eyes tight, oh kami, oh kami, all that was left between his painful erection and his dominant…

No, no, Minato would not accept it, he was no submissive, he wasn’t…he wasn’t…he…

“What…what are you…what are you…?” Minato could not even form words properly. His sensei had hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants and not his underwear.

His sensei was then pulling them down.

“Hush darling, you’ll be a good submissive for your dominant… _right_?”

That’s when Minato regained the need to fight. He tried to sit up but his sensei’s weight on his stomach was simply too much to sit up. He then descended into a full-blown tantrum…

He kicked his legs trying to do everything to shove his sensei’s ass right off his stomach. But then what was Jiraiya’s slow process of pulling down his pants, became as simple as one, two, three as his pants were pooled around his ankles.

Surely Minato was starting to feel very, very vulnerable. He went still, oh kami, oh kami, if he took those off then he would be…he would be little better than a girl…

“Sensei, sensei, don’t…please don’t do this, please…”

Minato heard his sensei let out a considerate hum before giving his pants one last yank.

Minato was then over by fear, tears stung in his eyes. 

“Minato…this is you dominant speaking. Consider your privilege to wear pants revoked.”

...............

Revoke him wearing pants…revoke… Minato was starting to feel cold. Minato was starting to feel small. His sensei couldn’t do this, he couldn’t declare such a thing, he…

Minato then felt his sensei’s hand running up his naked leg.

“Ten years ago I was oblivious to the ways of dominants and submissives, but as you know Minato darling, anything I don’t know I learn…”

His sensei had actually learned about something like that. But…but why…

“You have always been ever so delicate, ever so feminine…”

Minato felt something tickling against his thigh, a sealing brush. Just…just what was his sensei up to? 

“I should have noticed your submissive nature sooner, acted sooner before you _dared_ to send me away…”

Oh kami, his sensei had taken his pants off, the thing that…the thing that made the outside world sure he was a dominant male, that he was normal. That…

His entire body spasmed. He felt it. There was a hand clasping over his erection. It was fondling his erection and Minato felt his underwear start to soil.

Damn it, damn it, this shouldn’t be happening. He had spent so many years trying to suffocate and bury his submissive nature, but his sensei had, had brought it out without barely even any difficulty…

“Yes, that’s it, such a good little submissive you are, such a good little submissive… It looks like the removing the pants has peeled away your last defence…”

Minato cried out as Jiraiya pushed his hand past his waistline. Jiraiya’s fingers were then wrapping around his throbbing cock. Suddenly Jiraiya’s weight was no longer on his stomach.

Minato opened his eyes to see Jiraiya sitting beside him with a calm as ever smile. Minato was curling in more and more and he felt his underwear slide even further. Minato was falling onto his side, he was panting, oh kami, oh kami, the heat, the pleasure, the…

“Cum for me Minato-kun…cum for your dominant…”

And it was as if by command that Minato curled further in as his hips stuttered and he felt his cock exploded his sensei’s large powerful hand.

Minato was left panting after that, with one leg in front of the other. He did quite realise that as he was coming down from his well-needed release, he had left his hole exposed.

He opened his eyes when he felt a finger enter him there. He saw his sensei hovering over him and his erection, _Jiraiya’s_ erection pressing into his own naked leg.

“By the next time, I enter you, that nifty little seal permanently etched onto your leg will have you self-lubricating you… It’s one of the things I learnt to best take care of my _hime_.”

Minato’s eyes went wide when he heard that. His hime…? But sensei only called someone that when he intended to enter into a serious relationship with them.

His sensei had always called Lady Tsunade that until that fizzled out… And now it was him…

“Oh _hime_ , you’re so tight, so painfully tight…”

Oh, so that’s why Minato felt everything starting to ache. That’s why his body was spasming and overcome with need.

“You took better care of yourself down there the last time we were together like this. This…this may end up be unnecessarily painful…”

Unnecessarily…painful…?

He watched as his sensei was pulling back. Minato knew he should be getting away, but he was tired, so tired and his backside ached with the need to be filled…

He then felt two large hands pushing his hips firmly against the floor and then spreading his legs wide.

“Your dominant is going to enter you now, my submissive, my hime…”

Minato’s blue eyes meet Jiraiya’s calm grey ones. And then it was happening, Minato arched back as he felt his sensei’s cock breach him. It felt so good, so good, so good, so…

“Breathe, Minato, _breathe_ …” Minato heard his sensei order. Why would he be giving him that order? Why…? Then he realised that the pain he was feeling was coming from his backside.

Minato complied. Minato cried out and then buried his head right into his sensei’s comforting clothed shoulder. And then little by little, Jiraiya was inside of him after such a long time…

After that Minato could not help himself, he could not fight, he could only cling on his sensei’s clothes as Jiraiya began to slowly and carefully fuck into him.

“You being so good for me hime, you’re being so good for your dominant, _aren’t_ you?”

Minato would not respond. He could not respond. He was not supposed to be comforted by this, he wasn’t, he…

“Ah!” Minato cried out as he felt his sensei rolling his hips into his own. What a pathetic submissive he was not even being able to take his dominant’s cock properly? Damn it, what was he doing? Just because his sensei had managed to pull his pants down and get between his legs, it didn’t mean…it didn’t mean that Minato would…would let his guard down…

“Hmm, you’re starting to loosen up now hime… I think you will benefit from dildo insertion training. That way you will always be ready…”

Dildo insertion…? Minato knew what that was. There had been a time when he had kept a dildo lodged inside himself, but his sensei couldn’t be referring to that, could he?

“Oooooh…” Minato moaned as he felt something warm and pleasant building in his groin.

“I hit it didn’t I? Hime. Your pleasure point.”

Minato felt his sensei thrust into him a little harder as he arched as soon as the top of his sensei’s cock knocked that spot again…

Minato could let out an incomprehensible cry as his sensei did it again.

“Hmm, I’m going to speed up now Minato…”

Speed up? Speed up! Minato didn’t say anything, he didn’t have the will or the strength to. All he could do was cry, and moan and scream and scream.

The pleasure was starting to build and then he couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t stop himself crying out:

“Sen…sen…sen- _sei_!”

...............

“Sensei! Sensei! Oh, Sensei! SEN- _SEI_!”

Kakashi and Might Gui looked at each other with their eyes wide as they heard the fourth Hokage screaming from the top his lungs straight from the Hokage tower. 

“You…you don’t think that’s…that’s Master Jiraiya, do you?” 

Might Gai’s smile grew even wider. His submissive was naive, ever so naive. Of course, it was Master Jiraiya.

“SEN- _SEI_!”

Might Gai had taken Kakashi into the tree closest to the Hokage tower. He had known that things would start to get good from the moment that he had seen Master Jiraiya flickering into the tower.

Might Gai eyed the tent growing in his Kakashi’s pants. He licked his lips. Oh _yes_ , it was a very good idea coming here.

“It looks like Master Jiraiya’s books have been autobiographical all along…”

Might Gai then looked back and there was a space where his submissive should have been. He then looked down to see Kakashi scaling the wall of the Hokage tower.

Might Gai moved down to join him. They moved from window to window, most of them had the curtains drawn. And then they found it, a tiny window.

Might Gai was then pushing faces with Kakashi as they pushed against each other to see and then they did… And Might Gai’s own cock hardened at the sight…

Lord Fourth was on his back. Lord Fourth was on _his_ back! Finally, finally, _finally_ … And it was the Toad Sannin that was thrusting away between the blond’s naked spread legs.

They were the perfect image a dominant putting his unruly submissive right into his place. 

“Damn you, damn you sensei! DAMN YOU!”

Might Gai could immediately hear the rage in his submissive’s voice. It was anger Might Gai knew had been boiling for years.

“You rejected me! You said my submissive nature was unnatural when I came to you at sixteen. And now look at you, YOU _FUCKING_ HYPOCRITE!”

Might Gai then made his move. He put a hand onto Kakashi’s mouth.

“Quiet Kakashi, quiet. I know you’re angry, but things will change now. Lord Fourth will no longer be able to hide his submissive nature and I’m sure if he continues to act out… Well, Master Jiraiya will put him in his place.”

The two of them continued to watch. And they saw the moment when the cock of the Lighting Flash exploded between his body and that of the great Toad Sannin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving some kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this chapter. I would really appreciate it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato leaving messes everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Queerleo and Ashley (Adc6f1) for all your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to TheSilentRed, KellanHoechlin, Creedless_Unity, Jenneavive, dieblaueRose, Letsplay1213, TheRealCN, VPandinha, laughingmoonlight and 14 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers of this story, I hope you stick around :)

Might Guy was going through a lot of head-scratching at the moment. His sub was usually so composed. His sub was a genius, calm, collect and…not _throwing_ their dining table across their apartment.

“ _Kakashi_ …” Guy tried to call out to his submissive, but Kakashi was having none of that. Kakashi was angry, so very angry. Guy could understand in some ways, but in other ways, Minato getting fucked like a pretty little submissive was a long time coming.

Might Guy felt his cock hardening. Kakashi angry was _turning_ him on, big time. And then time began to slow down for Guy as his body began hot in need. His Kakashi, his submissive was stunning even when in rage. 

And then Might Guy had his opening. And then he dashed. He grabbed onto Kakashi. He moved quick, dragging his submissive right into their bed. 

Kakashi struggled against him until Might Guy climbed on top of him. Kakashi froze as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re being pushier than normal Guy…” Kakashi purred under him.

“Pushy? No, I’m being do-mi-nant.” Guy laughed.

“Do my dominant want a kiss?” Kakashi chuckled.

“The spirit of youth is strong in you, now let me see those lips of yours…”

And from the moment that Kakashi pulled the mask down, Guy moved forward. He kissed and kissed and kissed his submissive’s lips. His erection rubbing against Kakashi’s. Damn it, their clothes were in the way. But, but Guy had to keep up the kissing, kept his submissive distracted from…the Yondaime. 

But Kakashi was rubbing against him, Kakashi was letting out these unbearably cute whines that had Guy sweating through his clothes.

They _had_ to go!

The spirit of youth was flooding through his cock so much, Guy was in pain… _al_ -most…

He had to break the kiss.

He ripped his chūnin jacket off. His shirt, his pants and then he realised. Shit! Kakashi’s clothes were still on, and he wasn’t taking them off.

“Hypocrite, you’re a mother fucking hypocrite Minato. A _hypocrite_!”

Guy rolled his eyes. He was bursting with the spirit of raging youth and Kakashi wasn’t feeling it. Guy would have to peel his submissive’s clothes off him.

Guy moved quickly, Kakashi did not resist. Guy sighed in relief, Kakashi was not struggling. His submissive could get really _prissy_ if he took _too_ much of a lead. 

“You ostracised me, me when I decided to be honest about my submissive nature. But no, that wasn’t good enough for you. You continued to chide me when Guy and I took things to the next level...”

Guy rolled his eyes swallowing his humph. His submissive’s attention was in the _wrong_ place. They were both as naked a fresh spring chickens and…and…

Guy looked down.

He was hard. His fellow-in-arms was as erect as a sword getting ready to strike. But Kakashi…Kakashi was soft, _soft_ … Guy would have to do something about that _pronto_.

He was not known for his patience. 

Guy got on his knees, he peered down at his submissive. His submissive who should be paying less attention to his sensei and more to his raging erection. Because unlike some pushy dominant, Guy would not enter Kakashi until _Kakashi_ got in the mood and opened his legs.

Guy’s cock begun to dribble at the thought. 

So Guy put one hand on the bed and spat into his other hand. A smile grew and grew on his face, the closer his hand got to Kakashi’s cock.

And Kakashi immediately tensed and bucked against him the moment Guy’s hand made contact.

“Ah, G- _Guy_?” Kakashi whining, Kakashi moaning sounded ever so much like a horny female. 

Guy chuckled: “You like that my one eye lady…?”

Kakashi continued to shudder under him, mewl ever so loudly. Guy let his body fall further down onto Kakashi’s body as naked skin can into contact. Yah, Kakashi was starting to get warm, his submissive was starting to feel the spirit of youth pumping through his veins. 

“Oh Guy, oh Guy!” Kakashi cried under him, as Guy’s heart swelled and swelled at the moment that Kakashi squirmed under him opening his legs’ wide. 

His lady was opening up for him. Guy spat again on his hand between moving his hand from Kakashi’s cock to Kakashi’s hole.

“ _Guy_ …” Kakashi whined as Guy took notice of his submissive, leaving forward to kiss him on both cheeks. He did _not_ get that privilege when that stupid mask was up. 

“Horny angry, hmm…the spirit of _love_ is blossoming inside you, isn’t it, Ka-ka- _shi_?”

Kakashi did not give him a verbal answer, burying his head into his Guy’s shoulder. 

“You want me to prepare you, my darling?” 

“Um-hum…” Kakashi muffled into Guy’s shoulder.

Guy then moved his fingers under Kakashi’s dick to circle his hole. Kakashi whimpered for him when Guy pressed the first finger in, tight so tight, Guy supposed that Kakashi’s bout of anger had left him just a little too tense.

No matter…no matter…Guy loved the loosening up process anyway. He loved the way Kakashi cried, the way he bucked and shook under him as Guy was soon scissoring into his submissive. Kakashi was truly a genius. In the art of shinobi and in being a submissive…

“G-Guy…stick it…stick it _in_ …” Kakashi mewled.

Guy turned his attention to Kakashi. His submissive’s face was red, his eyes looked most hazy and his mouth was hanging open. 

“You sure Kakashi, you sure you want the greatest expression of my youth?!”

Kakashi’s fluttered his eyelashes so prettily: “Yes…” 

Guy smiled before moving now, moving his hands to open Kakashi’s legs up before aiming his fellow-in-arms right at his submissive’s gaping hole.

“Stupid sensei…”

Guy grit his teeth, more whining, nothing…nothing would take his submissive’s attention from him now. Guy then pushed right into Kakashi and Kakashi cried:

“Oh, Guy! Oh, Guy! OH, GUY!”

Yes, yes, Guy had his submissive’s attention now, and Guy pulled Kakashi close before relishing in the beautiful sound of his cock pulling in and out and Kakashi’s howl…

............

Jiraiya was not going to react. Jiraiya was not even going to smile too widely. He had always known that something was going on with his teammates. He always knew that Tsunade was a dominant. But walking in on Tsunade pegging Orochimaru into a complete mess on his lab workbench. 

Orochimaru…a submissive?

Yes, yes, Jiraiya could believe that.

But Tsunade _fucking_ him? That was odd. It was usually girl on girl or boy on boy, that’s how it was between him and Minato, Kushina and her lassy. But a dominant female and a submissive male together, now that was unbelievable.

But now things were quiet, now things were awkward. Tsunade and Orochimaru might have pulled their clothes onto their nakedness but still… Defuse the tension, defuse the tension. 

A light bulb went above Jiraiya’s head. He reached inside his hakama pockets to pull out a vial. 

Tsunade snapped out of their silence first: “What’s…what’s that?”

Jiraiya pressed his lips together: “My semen.”

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru looked more horrified, Jiraiya smiled. Yes…it had worked, break one awkward situation with another one. 

“Orochimaru mentioned that he wanted to conduct a paternity test in his letter.”

Tsunade looked confused, Orochimaru did not.

“Subby! His semen did you have to be _that_ intrusive. I mean we might end up being wrong…”

Subby, as in submissive? Jiraiya smiled. It was such a baby name, he preferred something more classy, like a princess. And Minato sure was one, a very _haughty_ one, but a princess nonetheless.

“Apart from Kushina who else has Minato actually been close to, hmm…”

Orochimaru then moved to grab the vial of Jiraiya rushing into the other room. Jiraiya followed. Who was this _her_ , Orochimaru was talking about? 

“But Orochimaru, you do think that he could actually be the other…the other…?”

Jiraiya frowned. Tsunade stuttering, Tsunade floundering, now that was a strange sight to behold. But what left Jiraiya feeling very out of his depth, more than Tsunade and Orochimaru’s _relationship_ , was when Orochimaru input a sample of his semen into his supercomputer.

“Requesting my semen? I mean I care about my students really I do, but I can assure you that before I discovered my true sexual orientation, I took _explicit_ care not to impregnate anyone.”

Jiraiya then watched as the supercomputer began to scan his sample. 

“You took precautions against impregnating females, am I right?”

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Tsunade: “What sort of question is that Tsunade? Only females can get pregnant.”

And once again Jiraiya was confused. Tsunade and Orochimaru were looking at each other as if they knew something that he did not, one that _he_ should. This was like learning that Kushina was divorcing Minato. 

That had been a welcome surprise.

“Yeah, Orochimaru _only_ females can get pregnant,” Tsunade repeated.

Jiraiya was getting confused, more and more confused. Now in the past, Jiraiya might have either flirted a clear answer out of Tsunade or teased it out of her. But now that Jiraiya knew differently, now that Tsunade was her defacto clan head, he had to be more respectful.

His attention moved to the monitor. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was a picture of this adorable little girl on the screen. She had the palest skin, like him, like his birth father Tobirama’s. She had those sky blue eyes and such white-blonde ringlets, it was like her hair was glowing.

“What a pretty child…” Jiraiya mused out loud. His teammates were exchanging these looks, these tell-tell looks as if they knew something he didn’t…

“Is this…is this to do with _her_?”

And Tsunade and Orochimaru were smiling very widely at him for that. This child…this child… Jiraiya whipped his head around to the monitor again. This machine, it was…it was comparing his semen to the DNA of this…of this child? _His_ child?

But he didn’t have children. 

At least…he…erm didn’t think so. But that child, she was so pretty. There was only one person Jiraiya knew to be like that, one man who had been wailing under him up until an hour ago.

It had been pretty hard to pull out of Minato’s heat then, _so_ hard. But Jiraiya had been away for a decade, _more_ than a decade, but a child…

What sort of mother would be so cruel to keep his child from him, since when did he deserve such a…

And then there was the sound of a ding.

Jiraiya turned towards Tsunade, towards Orochimaru, and Orochirama’s golden eyes were becoming so wide, Jiraiya wondered if they would bulge right out of his head.

“It’s a match,” Orochimaru murmured looking completely out of his depth. Jiraya turned back to the monitor, the image of that child, pretty child, so pretty…

“She’s _mine_ ,” Jiraiya exclaimed. 

“Looks like it,” Tsunade muttered but still Jiraiya could see her confusion.

“And…and who’s the mother?” Jiraya asked trying to rack his brain. Where hadn’t he used protection? But he hadn’t lain with a woman since Minato, and this child was ten maybe.

Jiraiya watched as Tsunade and Orochimaru glanced towards each other as if debating.

“Do it submissive, he might as well know…”

Know? Know what?

Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru pressed a button. He looked back towards the monitor. There was his picture on the left of his…his daughter…that would take some time to get used to.

And then the picture came up on the right, the mother, the…

“M-M- _Minato_?!”

Then his Sannin teammates were looking to him for answers.

“Yeah, Minato. How did you manage to get him pregnant of all people, cousin? How?” Tsunade demanded.

Minato pregnant. Minato’s daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. Everything around Jiraiya spun. 

“How…how old is she?”

“Ten.”

Everything around Jiraiya was getting tinged in red. His head hurt. He…he wanted to break something, he wanted to scream. How dare Minato do this to him? How…?

“This is why you sent me away. I ought to whip you, make you scream, how dare you? How dare you do this to me?”

And then Jiraiya’s chakra was started to crackle, his anger getting worse and worse. He needed air. He needed to leave Orochimaru’s lab before…before he brought it down.

Minato had kept a _daughter_ from him. How _dare_ he?!

...............

“You’re _divorcing_ me?!” Keiko heard her Mama screaming from the top of the stairs. She had her academy books open, her pens out and half of her academy homework done. She was one of the top-performing students, even if most of the time Hanabi would pull her into one of the academy closets and snog her for hours on end.

“You _can’t_ divorce me!” Keiko heard her Mama screeching again. 

Keiko might be one of the top students, but with the screaming going on, with her Mama being so distressed, Keiko could not concentrate properly. When her Mama was distressed then things became more difficult for Keiko, and Keiko did not feel like being separated from Hanabi again.

Why did she have to be the one to stop her mother falling apart, wasn’t that supposed to be her _father’s_ job?

“Consider this your punishment submissive. I told you Minato, I told you that I would only keep up this charade of a marriage until Jiraiya came back.”

Jiraiya… Keiko had been hearing a lot about that man today. The only Jiraya Keiko knew was Jiraiya Senju. And this man might be her father. Her father was a Sannin?

“You okay Keiko?” Keiko heard Naruto calling out to her. Keiko looked up from her books, gulping. Her relationship with the twins had always been a little… _distant_. When she had been three or four, she saw them as her big brother and her big sister. But then her mother had started deteriorating, he had clung to her, swearing that she was his and his alone.

It was at that time that Keiko realised something was not right. It was at that time she realised that perhaps the Uzumaki woman was not her mother. And Keiko had drifted towards the Hyūga because her old siblings saw her as weird.

“You’re…you’re talking to me?”

Naruto with his blonde hair and Mito with her red frowned at her.

“Just because we don’t share the same mum doesn’t mean that you are not our little sister.” 

Keiko blinked, so they knew. She had heard whispers about Jiraiya for years, her mother had used his photo for target practice. But today, today Jiraiya came back. Today she heard her mother and Lady Kushina arguing about Jiraiya and she had overheard her name and Jiraya’s.

“Do you want us to take you to Orochimaru’s lab?”

Keiko blinked, what did they mean by that?

“Orochimaru the Sannin?”

The twins nodded.

“Why there?” Keiko wished she knew what was going through their minds.

“Well, apparently our godfather returned to the village today.”

Keiko blinked still confused. 

“Lord Orochimaru will surely be able to put you in contact with him.”

Keiko frowned:

“And why would I want to meet with your godfather?”

The twins looked towards each other.

“Well, you would, wouldn’t you, he is your father?”

Keiko’s eyes went wide.

“What…? Who…?”

“Master Jiraiya?” Mito cut in.

Keiko shook her head:

“He’s…he’s not my…”

The twins then looked up the stairs, as Keiko heard Lady Kushina.

“Pipe down submissive, you and Keiko will return to Master Jiraiya. He _is_ Keiko’s biological father after all.”

...............

“Welcome back Master Jiraiya Senju, you have been _greatly_ missed.” Danzō Shimaru addressed him with such reverence Jiraiya could not help but get goosebumps all over his skin. That elder…that elder was addressing him with such respect everything in Jiraya was screaming beware, beware. Danzō had always looked down on him. Danzō had always seen him as the black sheep of the Sannin. 

But now Danzō was seated looking up at him as if he had suddenly become superior. And Danzō had acknowledged him as a Senju.

The other elders hung their heads in reverence too.

“Hey, there guys what’s up with the bowed heads and stuff?” Jiraya asked feeling rather sheepish about the whole ordeal.

The female elder looked up.

“You are Tobirama sensei’s child aren’t you?” 

A sweatdrop ran down the side of his face: “Oh so you know about that?” 

The village elders were frowning as his sensei was the one who spoke:

“And might I congratulate you Jiraiya for finally discovering what clan you belong to and being acknowledged by the daimyo himself?” 

More like the daimyo had his original birth certificates, but he would not correct them on that. Just because he was a Senju did not mean he _now_ had to be _full_ of it. 

“You can’t have called me here only to… _congratulate_ me.” When Jiraiya said congratulate what he meant was worship. He might be a Sannin. He might be a Senju. He might be the son, the only son of the Second hokage, but he was modest above everything.

Then again…so have been Tobirama.

The elders had gone from ass-kissing to looking most morose. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, there was something there…

“This meeting you called, it’s not about me, is it?” Jiraiya confirmed.

His sensei shook his head.

“No, it’s about Minato.”

Jiraiya pressed his lips together. Minato…Minato… Jiraiya clenched his fists. First Minato had finally divulged his submissive to him only to exile him from the village for ten years…ten years! And now Jiraiya knew that a child had been involved…his child.

Jiraiya was having dark thoughts. Jiraiya so wanted to take Minato over his lap and tan his behind for the whole village to see. But…Minato was the Hokage, and it was not as if the council or the ANBU would agree to him asserting such authority, well…not in public _anyway_. 

“Minato?” Jiraiya asked breathing in and out, keep calm, keep calm. 

“Yes, your student has become increasingly… _unstable_ over the years.” Homura Mitokado told him.

Unstable? Yeah, Jiraiya was not surprised to hear that. Of course, Minato was unstable. His princess was denying what he was, a submissive. His princess had kept him away, Jiraiya might be furious, but he…he would keep control.

He was the dominant. Minato was the submissive. It was Jiraiya’s duty to be calm, patience and loving, acting out of rage was a big no-no. Minato might have screwed up, but Jiraiya would only ever punish him out of _love_ …

“You aren’t thinking of _removing_ him from the Hokage seat, are you?” Jiraiya growled. 

The elders began to murmur between themselves.

“No, of course not, Jiraiya, he is _your_ student and he is too well known, too loved not even in the village but across the five nations…” his sensei told him. 

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. It was happening again. He had been summoned yet he could not figure out why. He had been away from the village for _too_ long.

“You want me to assist with Minato then?”

The elders nodded.

“Assist him? No, no, we need you to handle him.” Elder Koharu said.

Handle Minato? _Handle_ Minato! Jiraiya’s eyes began to flicker. Jiraiya started to see Minato in his arms. Jiraiya was imagining Minato’s sopping hole, the seal he put on Minato would assist with that. Jiraya was seeing Minato bent over the Hokage desk as Jiraiya brought him to a begging mess.

“Handle him?” Jiraiya asked them. “And what do you mean by that?”

Elder Homura spoke again: “Our Yondaime seems on the point of a nervous breakdown…”

A nervous breakdown? Well duh, if you have the first Hokage's law that says a man is a man and a woman is a woman, then yes, of course, Minato was breaking apart.

“Oh, really and you think that somehow _I_ can put him back together?”

The elders went quiet again until the Danzō spoke: “You are the one closest to him, _aren’t_ you?”

There was this look on that elder’s face. The look of knowing. Danzō couldn’t know about him and Minato could he? Jiraiya shook his head. As if, as if. That sliming shinobi would have surely found a way to use it against him by now.

“Put Minato back together. Then I suppose you have no qualms about our Yodaime moving in with me, do you?”

The elders’ looked confused.

“Kushina has _filed_ for a divorce,” Jiraiya added.

The elders looked a little uncomfortable. They were talking amongst themselves. And Jiraiya listened because he was the mega peeper after all. 

“Tobirama’s son and the Yondaime living together. That is…that is going to be like when Tobirama sensei and Lord Madara…” Elder Koharu began to speak.

“Hush…hush, we don’t speak about such things. The Shodaime’s law prohibits it.”

The Shodaime’s law. There were a lot of those, weren’t they? Jiraiya ground his teeth, Hashirama might have been the god of shinobi and even his uncle, but still, Jiraiya could not respect him. Just what _right_ did Hashirama have to decide who love could be between?

“So…are we in agreement?” Jiraiya finally asked them.

The elders were looking at him. His sensei looked…constipated. Elder Koharu and Homaru looked pensive. Danzō though, his face…his face seemed a little leery.

Just what did Danzō know?

“Do what you must. Return our Yondaime back to his glory days, make him whole.” 

Jiraiya smiled as he left the meeting room. Handle Minato in whatever way Jiraiya saw fit? Yes, yes, Jiraiya could definitely work with that, _definitely_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving some kudos and a comments, it would be very much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ashley (Adc6f1), Queerleo, koozamaki and Potionmaster32 for all your comments :)
> 
> Thank you to hahaaha_no, Seoklen, Potionmaster32 and the 6 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> Welcome new subscribers and bookmarkers, I hope you stick around :)

Minato was in a good mood, in a really good mood. Yeah, Kushina had been a real bitch last night, but Minato felt good. His mind was clear. His body felt calm. It was the same calm that hung over Minato’s head that time, that time when his sensei had spent the night screwing his brains out.

Minato shook his head, smiling. He would not admit to it. He would not admit that his sensei’s cock had done him a world of good. He was the hokage. His image was more important than his needs. He would be like the Shodaime, he would get his fill by the way the villagers worshipped him.

The worship.

Minato liked the worship.

Minato liked the way the villagers bowed to him.

Minato like the way they proclaimed “Hokage-sama.”

Minato was the face of the hidden leaf village. He was the hero of the third shinobi war. He was the perfect shinobi. He was every shade of perfection. That was what he wanted, yes that was what he wanted. 

Did he have an unnatural need to be on the bottom? Unfortunately. Could he resist it? Definitely, definitely. It was not _he_ would do something to jeopardise his reputation.

Minato flinched.

Anger.

No, fury.

Minato was no sensor, but…but he could feel it as he moved through the village. Someone was following him… But…but whoever would be angry at him. Kushina had slinked off to do kami knows what with Tsume. Minato grit his teeth. He…he hated that woman. That woman was the reason why Kushina was daring to divorce him. Yes, yes that was it. Their marriage had been an agreement that had worked perfectly for ten years. They were the picture-perfect family. And they were the perfect lie to hide Keiko’s true parentage.

Keiko.

She was such a good child. She was such a pretty child. She was like him. The only thing wrong with her was _how_ she was born. He should have been her father not her mother. Jiraiya’s DNA should not be a part of Keiko.

Minato took a deep breath of air. 

It was okay, everything was okay. Minato had taken all the precautions. Minato had hidden Keiko’s paternal heritage from the world and even from Keiko.

Keiko.

Minato’s rational mind got rather frazzled when it came to her. But Minato would never admit that maternal instincts were coming into play. He was a man, he was not supposed to have those instincts. It did not matter if his Sage chakra had defied nature and gotten him pregnant...

That angry presence was getting closer… Minato’s instincts were to grab the kunai, grab the kunai. And just before he was about to enter the hokage tower, he whipped his body around and throw his kunai.

And it went flying right back the ear of his sensei.

“ _You_ ,” Minato growled. 

There was then silence and glaring. Minato glare at Jiraiya. Jiraiya glared. And Minato was the first to break.

“What gives you the right to stalk your hokage?!” 

Jiraiya was looking at him, looking at him as if he was some sort of _petulant_ child. Minato laughed it off until Jiraiya was pinning him right against the outer wall of the hokage tower.

Minato grew _hot_ with their closeness.

“Let…let me go!” 

And Jiraiya was daring to _smirk_ at _him_. Then Jiraiya’s grip was getting painful. Yet what Minato cared the most about was that this highly intimate moment was not being observed. The hokage tower was off the main path.

“Let you go? Oh but Minato, don’t you have something to tell your _dominant_?”

Minato wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Do_ -mi-nant. Urgh, why did his sensei have to use this word? Yesterday was…was a time when Minato permitted his defences to fall. Then again, his sensei had caught him unawares. His sensei had pinned him down. His sensei’s hot breath was touching his ears and making his pants grow damp…

Wait… _what_?

That…urgh, that…urgh was not how things were then, but…but now. His backside was starting to ache…in need. His backside was growing wet? Minato shook his head. No…no…he must have pissed him. Yes, that was it, that was more understandable. Only females got wet when they got horny.

Damn it, he was not getting horny.

But…but his sensei’s closeness was making his heart go thump, thump, thump. Minato shivered. Why…why did he have to have this undeniable attraction to his sensei?

Minato hated his body.

Minato hated his mind.

Minato hated that he was so unnatural. Why could he not be more like the Shodaime? He had done everything right. But still, there was this one thing. His sensei was getting close, too close. His sensei was ever so close to licking the edge of his collar bone.

No…no…!

He could not let that happened.

Once his sensei started, Minato’s determination would peel away from the moment his sensei’s cock went in. And damn _it_ , they might not be on the main road, but…but people would be able to hear them from here. And…and Minato would _not_ be able to tolerate the humiliation. 

“Let me go!”

His sensei was pulling down his turtle neck. His sensei’s lips grew closer and closer. Minato had to do something, do…something!

“RAPE!”

Jiraiya pulled back confused.

“Help! Your hokage is being _assaulted_!” Minato spoke a little louder.

Jiraiya pulled away from him furious. Minato could see Jiraiya’s chakra rippling around him, angry, so very angry. Was his sensei’s chakra always this powerful? Minato had only thought that those of Senju descent could be so…so powerful.

Could his sensei…?

No…no… Minato refused to believe that. The implications were too great. The implications would mean that Jiraiya had more power than him because of birthright. And that would also mean that Keiko, Keiko was Jiraiya’s heir.

“This isn’t over Minato. You’re mine, you _both_ are!”

...............

Jiraiya was pissed off. Minato had been the culprit. Minato had dared to cry Rape! The bastard, the _bastard_ …! Jiraiya took a large gasp of air as he looked at Orochimaru’s monitor. Those photos were really proving to have a calming effect…

“I know Keiko is very young in these pictures, but once she turned seven, a couple of shinobi started to question her parentage…”

Jiraiya pressed his lips together. Kei-ko. His little girl. Jiraiya’s head hurt. He had sired a child… _on_ Minato. 

Jiraiya smirked.

Minato was trying so hard to deny that he was a submissive. But bearing a child was perhaps the most obvious sign of that. 

“Are you going to permit Tsunade to claim her as _your_ child, as _a_ Senju?” 

Claim Keiko? Yes, yes, he could do that. Minato would not be able to deny his submissive nature then…but the Shodaime’s law. A union was between a man and a woman, anything else was abhorrent. 

Jiraiya knew that there were secret same-sex couples scattered across the village. But they remained in hiding, they _had_ to. Jiraiya could make a scene but then the rejection would come.

Jiraiya wanted the world to know that Minato was his. But Jiraiya knew that he wanted to plant himself into Minato’s life, Keiko’s life so much that no villager could deny that they were family.

An eventual marriage would _seal_ the deal. 

“In private, yes, in public…”

Jiraiya watched as Orochimaru pressed his lips together, before answering:

“ _That_ law.”

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru sounded angry, truly angry. Jiraiya was surprised. It was usually Tsunade who expressed her emotions like that, Orochimaru was softer, a _lot_ softer. 

“Yes, _that_ law.” Jiraiya agreed.

Jiraiya turned back towards Keiko’s photographs. She was pretty. She looked like Minato, but she also had this glint in her eyes. The same glint that _he_ had. 

How would he arrange a meeting? What would he say? The poor child probably didn’t even know that they were related. 

Jiraiya had considered fucking Minato, but no, he could not take things public immediately. Spank Minato? Hmm…that was a thought. 

“I have read the documents. The history books consider the Shodaime as loving and powerful. Why would he then dictate who could love who then?”

Keiko was pretty. Was Keiko like everyone else or perhaps like her parents? A dominant? A submissive? Jiraiya’s curiosity was becoming unbearable.

Jiraiya blinked before looking at Orochimaru’s broad smile.

“You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?”

Jiraiya felt his cheeks burn as he scratched his cheeks: “Urgh, sorry about that, a lot on my mind. Stubborn submissive, a child that will validate all dominant/submissive relationships across the five nations…”

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes: “You think Keiko is the key to overcoming everything?”

Jiraiya laughed: “Overcoming everything? The Shodaime’s law perhaps. But who my mother is, that is a completely different story?”

Orochimaru looked confused: “You…you don’t think Lord Tobirama is your mother.”

Jiraiya laughed: “Nope, nope, he’s definitely the male part of my DNA.”

...............

"I'm not...I'm not pretty enough..." Keiko tugged at her very pink, very flowery kimono. Her mother, the hokage, had gotten her so many of these things. He said she looked pretty. He liked to coo and cluck so much about it. If her mother thought she looked pretty in this sort of dress, would her father be the same?

Her father?

She was going to meet her father. 

Her father...

Keiko took a large gasp of air. She let out a groan of annoyance. She had worked on her clothes. She had worked on her hair. She still smelled like all the strongest smelling flowers. Look good, smell good. That's what made her mother happy. It would work with her father too. 

She would be pretty enough for him...right? 

" _Beauty_...? Stop that!" 

Keiko jumped when she heard her voice. Hanabi was standing a few inches from her. Her Hyūga's byakugan was starting to flicker to like. With others, when Hanabi was angry, her dōjutsu came to life. With her, Hanabi's byakugan was the way she got a real good look at Keiko's "goods".

"But I'm not pretty enough. I don't have the melons that made a girl pretty." Keiko continued to shift the kimono over her body. It wasn't...it wasn't good enough. 

" _Kei_ -ko...!" Hanabi was then in front of her. Her hands grabbed onto Keiko's. Keiko's heart went boom, boom, boooooom... Everyone thought that Keiko was as confident as she was pretty. Then again that's what everyone thought of her mother. Her mother faked his confidence, only _she_ had seen him falling apart. 

“I’m not. I’m not!” Keiko argued back.

“You are. You are.” Hanabi responded.

“I’m _not_!”

“You _are_!”

“NOT!”

“ARE!”

“NOT!”

“ARE!”

“Hey, you two! Quit acting like an old married couple. We need to go now!” Mito shouted.

……………

What Keiko found strange was that Hanabi had decided not to come. As she and the twins entered Orochimaru’s lab, Keiko wondered… What had Hanabi done now?

“Hey Keiko, you’re not nervous are you?” Naruto asked her. 

Nervous? Nervous! Why would…why would her brother and sister think she was nervous? Keiko twiddled her thumbs. Her heart was still racing. Breathing became hard. 

“No, no, I’m not nervous. I’m not… I’m not…” 

Keiko gave a loud eep when Mito opened the last door. She thought of making a run for it. What if…what if her father was the same as her mother, unstable…? 

“Mito? Naruto? What are you two doing here?”

Keiko took a large gulp of air when she heard this voice, the voice of the older woman. She looked up to see her. Her pigtails. Her big breasts. Her golden eyes...going wide…

The woman was then coming closer and closer. Keiko tensed up. This…this woman was looking at her, really, _really_ closely. This woman seemed confused to see her. Then surprised, as her eyes widened and widened as the woman came running.

Then Keiko turned preparing to run too…

“Keiko…!” Mito yelled her name.

Keiko stood still as the woman was in front of her now. This woman was smiling, tears seemed to be cresting in the corner of her eyes.

“It _is_ you. It is really you.”

Keiko twiddled her thumbs.

“Urm…urm…I can leave…”

The woman then reached out to grab her hand. Keiko felt her face burn.

“Hey, hey, you don’t need to be scared. I’m Tsunade. I’m your second cousin.”

Keiko narrowed her eyes: “My second cousin?”

“Yes, yes, your father and I are first cousins.”

Keiko thought about leaving again.

“ _Don’t_ go. You came here to see him, didn’t you?” 

Keiko nodded feeling unsure. And then Tsunade was pulling her through the last set of doors. All Keiko could hear was the beating of her heart before looking up to see them, two men, one with long back hair and the other with long white spiky hair.

Keiko then felt a tugging at her heart…

“Jiraiya, someone has come to see you…” Tsunade broke the silence.

Keiko was then thinking should she move forward, should she stay, should she leave? Her mother…he…he surely would not be happy to learn that she was here. His ANBU could always find her. 

And then she felt someone reaching out to grab onto her hands. She looked up to see him crouching down. He came down to _her_ level. Keiko felt her breathing starting to calm. Her mother never did such things. Her mother never looked at her so serenely as he…and her…as her father?

“Hi there.” He spoke to her. Keiko’s heart went from boom, boom, boom, boom, BOOM to thump thump, thump thump, thump…thump…thump…

“He…He…Hello…” Keiko felt her cheeks burn. She was stuttering? How…how embarrassing… She had wanted to meet her father, but now that he was in front of her. She had turned into a blubbering mess. 

“It’s lovely to meet your daughter. I would have come to you meet you much sooner had I known that you existed…”

Keiko watched as her father gave her a sheepish smile. He was so down to earth. He was so jolly. He _wasn’t_ towering over her. He made her feel comfortable. 

“You er…you didn’t know I existed?” Keiko was still unsure but at least her stutter was beginning to fade. Breathing was becoming that much easier. 

“No…your existence came about in a very special way.” He answered.

“Special way? But I’m not special, I’m Keiko, _just_ Keiko.”

Keiko heard one of the twins blowing a raspberry. 

Her father was coming closer and closer before he was wrapping his arms around her. Keiko did not have to force herself not to tense up as she did with her mother, because he felt safe.

“Well Keiko, you’re my little girl, so you are very special to me.”

The hug came and Keiko accepted it. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was safe. Keiko sunk into his arms. And then Keiko felt pain, her entire body started to shake.

“ _Keiko_?”

Keiko hunched over as she rubbed her face. It was itching, itching, itching so much.

“It won’t stop. It won’t stop…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Let us take a little look and see how we can help you…”

Keiko felt a hand under her chin. She didn’t resist when that hand lifted her chin up.

“Jiraiya, her…her face. She inherited great uncle’s marking, your markings… Why…why is this the first time we are seeing them?”

The black-haired man spoke: “Minato has probably had Keiko’s appearance under a genjutsu from a _very_ long time.”

...............

Minato was usually a great lover of paperwork. Why? Because he could lose himself in it. He could ignore the impending reality of his world falling apart, or just how little he was able to cope. 

But today, doing paperwork just wasn’t doing the trick. Not when Minato had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Jiraiya had come back. Jiraiya had fucked him into a wailing moaning mess. Minato had been weak, _so_ weak. But then Jiraiya had not acted like the Buffon most knew, he had been so _domineering_ …

Minato shivered. Minato’s cock grew hard and his hole became wet… _again_? Minato frowned shaking his head. He could not think too much about it, because that would mean thinking about Jiraiya…

Jiraiya…Jiraiya… _Jiraiya_ …damn it, he needed to stop it already. He had kept Jiraiya away, but that didn’t mean he suddenly had pay attention to him. Yes, yes, Minato would ignore him. He had to ignore Jiraiya. 

Keiko…

Yes, Minato had to ignore him because of _his_ daughter. Jiraiya would either want to punish him or live together like they were “family”. The second option was worse, much worse, the most exposing of his secret…

Minato shoved the paperwork of his desk, groaning. 

His head hurt, his body shivered. But…but he only got this sort of _feeling_ when it came to Keiko. When someone got too inquisitive about how much she resembled _him_ and not Kushina. Minato had not wanted to get close to Keiko. He had not wanted anyone to pay attention to the mother-daughter bond they shared. But Minato still had Keiko under that glamour genjutsu, so they were still very connected anyway.

Minato took a gasp of air. He slammed his hands onto the desk and then he shot up. He looked behind him. He looked out the window. Good, good Jiraiya wasn’t close. He was not a sensor, but _that_ man had always had a presence about him.

That was probably why on missions Minato made sure to have his tent closest to his sensei. That way during that night, Minato could slip out his dildo and imagine that it was the Sannin ploughing into his backside all through the night.

More wetness came in Minato’s underwear. Minato shivered. He was feeling cold, he was having this overwhelming need to climb into his sensei’s tent, to climb under him, to…

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?” 

Minato turned from the desk. He went to the cabinet. He took out the crystal ball, putting it down onto the desk. Yes, yes, this was one of the things he loved about being Hokage. He could use this _without_ asking for permission. 

Minato fell back into the seat. Thank kami he had swapped this out for a pure leather one. Paperwork might be his friend, but sitting in that old wooden chair for hours had caused untold pain in his shoulder.

He placed his fingers onto the ball, speaking: “ _Kei_ -ko Namikaze.”

For a few moments, the crystal ball remained cloudy. Minato willed himself to breathe, in and out, in and out. It was fine, everything would be fine. Then he saw the familiar spikiness of Keiko’s hair, white blonde she was. Genjutsus were not supposed to be long term, so covering her markings was the bare minimum he could do. 

“Hey Keiko, you’re not nervous are you?” 

Minato recognised that voice. Naruto. He then saw Naruto and Mito. Keiko was with the twins? Minato furrowed his eyebrows. Didn’t his princess usually spend time with that Hyūga girl? Yes, yes Minato liked that girl, she was a princess just like Keiko was. Hanabi Hyūga was a worthy friend for his Keiko. 

“No, no, I’m not nervous. I’m not… I’m not…” 

Minato smiled. Yes, his Keiko had a strong head on her shoulders. She was like him. She was _his_ baby, she was _his_ pride. She won’t choose Jiraiya over him, of that _he_ was sure. 

“Mito? Naruto? What are you two doing here?”

Minato’s heart jumped to his throat at that. He…he _knew_ that voice. That woman’s voice. That fucking Sannin. Minato felt his head starting to pound, his body tensing up as rage began to flood through his veins.

“No, no, _nooooo_!” Minato screamed. He slapped his fists against the desk. He…he wanted to break something. This couldn’t be happening. It _couldn’t_. It…it…!

“Lord Hokage…”

Minato jumped up from his desk as all the hairs on his back stood up. He…he was not alone. There was another here, wearing the ANBU mask. Minato grit his teeth. This was one thing that Minato hated about being hokage, his personal ANBU.

He curled his lips. They sure had not been there to guard him when Jiraiya had screwed him like he was nothing better than a pussy! 

“How may I be of assistance?”

But Minato was not paying attention to _him_ , but the crystal ball. Keiko couldn’t be there, not there, not…not…

“It is you. It is really you.”

Minato felt the bile rising in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. It _couldn’t_. Keiko could not be in the Orochimaru’s lab, anywhere but there, anywhere!

Then Minato heard screaming. He was _screaming_. The other ANBU guards were beginning to appear in response, but they were _useless_. Minato stormed out. The Sannin thought they could take his baby from him?! _They_ had another thing coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)
> 
> Next up, Jiraiya understands just what it means when Minato looses it!
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
